The Drinking of Zoidian Blood?
by Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome
Summary: What would happen if Zoidian blood meant immortality? Then some people might want Fiona. But what happens when the person who kiddnapps her, starts to fall for her. But Van isnt going to stand by and watch when Fiona's in danger. VF. R&R Plz COMPLETE
1. The Great Hero

OK y'all, this story waz written by Michiko, but she can't get an ff.net account, so she asked me 2 post it 4 her. And me, bein the, oh so nice person I am, agreed. (actually I only agreed cuz I really wanted 2 type somthin and post it. HeeHee) So here's her lovely little tale. (P.S. I made a few spelling/grammar corrections, but other than that it's in its original form. Enjoy!)  
  
The Drinking of Zoidian Blood By Michiko  
  
*****  
  
"Come on Van, dance with me!" said Fiona, pulling him out of the armchair. They proceeded to trot around the room, to the beat of an imaginary tune, until Van ran out breath. He sat down in the chair, breathing hard. Fiona spun around, then fell laughing to the ground. "You're a party pooper, Van." She said.  
  
"Well, its 1:00 in the morning. We should be sleeping like everyone else." Van replied as Fiona stood up.  
  
"Hey, its your fault for drinking so much coffee." She smartly replied.  
  
"Ha ha." He said, sarcastically.  
  
"I should probably go, The night watch is going to make their rounds soon." Fiona started for the door. She stopped as she heard Van talking  
  
"Fi, have you seen Zeke anywhere? " he asked.  
  
"Nope, but I'll check and you tell before I go to bed." Van watched as she disappeared around the corner.  
  
When Fiona got to her room, she pulled on her sky blue pajama pants, and light purple spaghetti strap top, then went out into the hall.  
  
"Zeke? " she whispered as she walked down the hall, hoping the silver organoid was all right. Not hearing any reply, she continued to look  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Van was in his room, getting ready for bed. He put on his pajamas, a loose fitting T-shirt and a pair of smiley face boxers, and sat on the bed, waiting for either Fiona or Zeke to show up.  
  
While he was waiting, he tried to figure out when he was going to tell Fiona how he felt about her. Suddenly, he heard some one come in from the balcony. He snapped his head around in the direction of the sound.  
  
Standing by the balcony entrance was a husky man in a black outfit and utility belt on he hadn't seen around the base, or anywhere else for that matter.  
  
"Who are you? " he said, standing up.  
  
"Neva' mind 'at. Where's th' Zoidian girl? " he demanded, taking a knife out of the holder on his belt.  
  
"What do you want with Fiona? " Van narrowed his eyes, watching the man closely.  
  
"My boss gots big plans fer' her, an' since I can't get ta th' blue chick, she next in line. Now tell me where she is, er I'll slit yer throat. "  
  
"No way, I won't let you lay a finger on Fiona! " Van yelled, wishing he had some kind of weapon to protect himself with.  
  
"The ya leave me no choice. " he said, attacking Van. Lucky for Van, this guy didn't have very good aim, and he was able to dodge most of his attempts. But this guy was pretty fast for his size, and Van moved out of the way a second too late. The knife sliced his chest, blood staining his shirt. The cut was pretty deep, and it wasn't long before Van passed out from the pain, shock, and loss of blood. The man stood over him, a twisted smile on his face.  
  
"One down, now ta find 'at girl. "  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Zeke!? " Fiona yelled as she stepped outside. She looked around, realizing that the kind hearted organoid was nowhere in sight. " He's not here, either. " she said sadly, turning around and heading back inside.  
  
As she opened the door, a glint of metal caught her eye.  
  
"Zeke? " she questioned. Suddenly realizing it was him, she rushed over to make sure he was all right. " Are you OK? " she asked, reaching out to touch him. When her fingers came in contact with the cool metal, she felt the presence of an evil force.  
  
Jerking her hand back as if she had been burned, she slowly backed away. Immediately, she had a very bad feeling about Van. Hoping Zeke would be OK for now, she ran back through the base, to Vans room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah, here she comes. " the man in black said, concealing himself in the shadows of the room. " I'll take great pleasure killin" anyone close ta th' Great Hero." He hissed, using his cloak to clean Van's blood off his blade.  
  
"Th' boss said I could kidnap 'er an' bring 'er back ta headquarters ta draw blood, or, th' one I like most, kill 'er an' bring 'er body back Think I'll go wit choice number two, Heh heh. " He thought to himself, the silver of the blade glinting in the shadows.  
  
"'at blue chick was ugly. Maybe they're all like 'at. " He shuddered at the thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fiona cautiously opened the door to Van's room, peering into the blackness.  
  
"Van, are you in here? " she whispered. Not receiving an answer, she steeped in to the moonlight filtering in through the window. Worry shone in her bright eyes. The man quietly watched his unsuspecting prey. He almost dropped his blade when he saw her face.  
  
"She's way more beautiful than 'at blue chick "  
  
"Van! " Fiona cried, after seeing Van sprawled on the floor, blood on his chest. She ran over and fell to her knees at his side. " Thank God! He's still breathing. " Fiona thought. She ran into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.  
  
Van regained consciousness long enough to see Fiona going into the bathroom and the man escaping through the balcony. " At least Fiona's safe for now." he thought, before slipping back into darkness.  
  
*****  
  
OK, that's it for chapter 1. Geeze, it took me a long time to type, and my computer froze and restarted right in the middle of my typing! But luckily it didn't erase what I wrote. Well, I should have chap. 2 up by the end of this weekend. I'm trying to get chap. 3 of my other story done, but I have a small case of writers block. Hopefully Michiko and RB can give me some ideas, RIGHT GUYS? Lol, any way, ttfn! (I wuv tigger!) 


	2. Love confessed

Okies peeps, heres chp. 2! Today waz a pretty good day for a Monday. Oh yeah, Michiko waz kinda disappointed that no one reviewed, so PLZ PLZ PLZ review, or I'm gonna get an earful tomorrow. That's all folks! And I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chp., so here it is: Don't own em, never will, wish I did. Better keep dreamin, huh? Don't own the story either, belongs 2 Michiko. [Had 2 put that in so I didn't get in trouble with Michiko! ; - ) ]   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Fiona came rushing out of the bathroom. She quickly pulled off Vans shirt and examined his wound. She used a rag and cleaned all the blood away. She then used the roll of bandage and wrapped the wound.  
  
"All done." Said Fiona as she put the supplies away. She knew she wouldn't be able to pick Van up and put him on the bed, so she pulled off the blanket and grabbed up a pillow and tried to make him as comfortable as possible.   
  
'But who could've hurt Van? ' Fiona asked herself as she stepped out onto the balcony. 'It was probably another person after me and Van was protecting me. ' She broke down into tears. "Why . . . why does he always protect me, and why does everyone always come after me?" Fiona asked aloud.  
  
"Because you're perfect for everything." Van said, making Fiona jump and turn around.  
  
"You're up." Said Fiona.  
  
"It'll take more than that to keep me down long." Said Van as he started to smile.  
  
" Why!? Why didn't you just tell them where I was!?" Fiona yelled, running over to him. " Why did you get yourself hurt because of me!?" Fiona demanded.  
  
"I didn't want you to get hurt." Said Van.   
  
"But why?" Fiona asked softly, starting to cry. Van pulled her close so she could cry on him.   
  
"I didn't tell that man where you were because I didn't want you to get hurt," Van said quietly. "Because I love you."-  
  
"Van, I love you too." Said Fiona as Van wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just you keep protecting me and getting hurt." Said Fiona, looking up at Van's smiling face.  
  
"I forgive you." Said Van. "But only if you stop crying, the look doesn't suit you." He used his thumb to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Fiona nodded as Van led her over to the swinging chair on the balcony.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Fiona asked as she sat down next to Van. "Yah, a little flesh wound never hurt anyone. Well . . . not too bad anyway." Van said with a laugh.  
  
Well, that's all the Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnomes was able to type. So I, Michiko, will continue to type this story myself. So please . . . PLEASE Review.  
  
Ja'ne Michiko and Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome. 


	3. Terror Unleashed

A/N: Hello again, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I really, really appreciate it. And if you like Van/Fiona fics then check out my other story called Virus. Well Kaye, I didn't want to say anything, but you found out what Zoidian Blood in my story really does. Congrats. Not to further this little one time story any further . . .  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zoids, I wouldn't be sitting here typing on this computer right now.  
  
*****  
  
"I found Zeke," Fiona said trying to be as suggestive as possible.  
  
"Where was he," Van asked.  
  
"Drugged outside, on the ground," she replied. "But he's going to be ok."  
  
"Well that's good, you look tired," said Van looking over at Fiona who was yawning.  
  
"Well it is about 2:30 in the morning," she replied after her yawn.  
  
"I guess you're right," he said pretending to stretch his arms up, but instead wrapped them around Fiona and pulling her close. She rested her head on his shoulders.  
  
"You're warm," she said as Van pulled her closer do she would rest on his chest.  
  
"And you're freezing" he said moving his arms up her to cause friction and warm them up. "You still awake," Van whispered not knowing if she was awake or not. 'Guess not, well she looked exhausted anyway' Van thought as he slowly rocked back and fourth in the chair slowly falling into a light slumber.  
  
*****  
  
The man watched the sleeping to intently, his eyes never moving. "I will get that girl; Flyheight, and watch your world fall slowly apart as I take over with her as my queen," the man said as he jumped into his hidden Helcat and began making his preparations.  
  
*****  
  
"Huh . . ." Van mumbled as he was woken up by the morning sun. "What the . . ." Van trailed off as he realized Fiona was still asleep in his arms. Van figured that he should get inside before anyone came looking for him. Van thought against waking Fiona up. So he gently scooped her up in his arms and brought her inside. He set her on the bed and watched her for a few minutes, smiling to himself. Zeke suddenly sauntered into the room half- asleep. "Hey buddy," Van patted his nose, "You have to be quiet because Fiona's sleeping." Van looked back over at the bed as Zeke walked over and fell asleep beside the bed.  
  
Van soon was in and out of the shower. He went to check on Fiona to see if anything had happened. Fiona was sitting up in the bed breathing heavily.  
  
"Fiona, what happened," asked Van as he ran over to her.  
  
"I had another nightmare, and the guy who tried to hurt you was in it," said Fiona as Van sat down beside her.  
  
"You going to be ok," Van asked carefully. Fiona nodded.  
  
"Well why don't you get ready for breakfast," Van suggested as Fiona slowly rose from the bed.  
  
"Ok," she said as walked out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
"Could that dream mean anything," Van wondered to himself.  
  
*****  
  
The day progressed normally, and nothing overly exciting happened. Van and Fiona sat outside watching the sunset.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful," Fiona asked looking out into the night sky.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," Van replied.  
  
Fiona felt her face growing red.  
  
"I didn't mean to embarrass you," said Van noting the color of her face.  
  
"No, it just that no one has ever told me that before," said Fiona her face turning its normal color.  
  
"Well that's because they don't know real beauty," said Van moving closer to her.  
  
"That's what I love about you, you are never afraid to say what's on your mind," said Fiona looking over at him.  
  
"Well its only the truth," said Van as he pulled her close again.  
  
She looked up into his dark gray eyes (are they gray? Well in my fic they are). His eyes set on her sunset red ones (Take a yonder of a guess what's going to happen). He slowly leaned down, catching her lips in a kiss. They stayed that way till the they slowly pulled apart.  
  
"I love you Fiona," Van said softly.  
  
"I love you to Van," Fiona replied. Suddenly the last speck of light vanished over the hills, leaving them in darkness.  
  
"I'm blind," Van yelled as he jumped up and ran into the door.  
  
Fiona thought she was going to die of laughter. "Come on," she said pulling him up off the ground and into the room.  
  
"Go," she said pushing him out of the room.  
  
"Why," Van asked.  
  
"I am going to get changed," said Fiona. "Unless you want to see something . . ."  
  
"No thanks, I am going to get dressed now to," said Van who now had a huge blush spread across his face.  
  
"That's what I thought," said Fiona as she shut the door.  
  
"Yippee!" Fiona squealed as soon as Van was gone. "I got my first kiss!!!"  
  
"But I have no clean pj's" Fiona said as she searched threw the dresser.  
  
"Well its no the most fashionable, but it will do," said Fiona as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had decided on a white tank top, and light purple p.j. Pants. A glint of metal caught her eye reflecting off the mirror.  
  
"I forgot Zeke was asleep in here, good thing he didn't wake up," said Fiona as she walked over to him. " I guess I should wake him up before Van gets back."  
  
"Zeke . . . Zeke wake up," Fiona called as ran her hand over his nose.  
  
Zeke stood up quickly, he quickly targeted Fiona, his eyes glowing black as coal, instead of its normal ruby red.  
  
"Zeke . . . what's wrong with you," Fiona asked trembling as she backed up.  
  
Instead of answering, Zeke used the sharp end of his tail and tried to cut Fiona. Fiona quickly dodged, but he came back with another swing even faster than the first, slicing down her arm. Fiona let out a scream of pain.  
  
"Fiona," Van yelled as he raced out of the room.  
  
"Zeke, why are you trying to hurt me," Fiona pleaded for an answer.  
  
Zeke didn't answer, again, this time his goal was to severely damage his victim. He began using the full force of his tail to hit Fiona. Fiona moved out of the way and looked down at her bleeding arm. He quickly struck her right side. A huge pain engulfed Fiona as she was rammed into the wall, causing her to go unconscious. Her side now bleeding fresh blood, which stained her white shirt.  
  
*****  
  
What's going to happen to Fiona??? To find out keep reading. And Please, PLEASE Review. The more reviews the more I will write, but even if I only get a few I will keep writing for those who reviewed. Thanks everyone!!!! (And Rae, sorry I didn't answer your email, thanks for the compliment, I will post whenever I finish typing the next part)  
  
Peace out!  
  
Michiko 


	4. Taken

A/N: Aloha, Sorry I left everyone on the edge of the cliff in the last chapter. I was being kicked off the computer. I am glad that you all like my story. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Like I said in the other chapter, I have another story out called Virus. Well not to further the story anymore . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I don't believe that I own Zoids. If I did then well, this story would be on TV.  
  
*****  
  
Zeke raised his tail over top the unconscious Fiona, looking for the right spot to do the most damage without killing her.  
  
Van burst through the door. Zeke turned his head to look at him.  
  
"Zeke . . . what did you do to Fiona," Van asked looking over at Fiona.  
  
Zeke didn't answer, just looked back at Fiona and raised his tail to swing. But Van wasn't going to let him hurt Fiona anymore, so he quickly tackled him to the ground. Van stood up hurriedly and picked up Fiona, racing out of the room. Zeke went to follow, but found out his brain had just shut down. Leaving him on a heap in the middle of the room.  
  
Van didn't look back; he just raced into the Zoid hanger. He gently put Fiona in the back seat. Making sure she would make it to the next town, he jumped into his own seat and quickly took off towards the nearest town.  
  
"That plan went well," said the man as he watched the Blade Liger disappear in a cloud of dust. "But that stupid organoid didn't have to injure her that much," he said with disgust, "But some things just can't be controlled," he said as he stealthily followed the Blade Liger in his Helcat.  
  
*****  
  
"Where's the Hotel," Van asked one of the only few people he saw in the town.  
  
Then man took a look at Fiona, but didn't ask. "Right over there."  
  
"Can I get a room," Van asked the clerk, who appeared to be sleeping.  
  
"Yah, sure," the clerk said as he handed Van a room key.  
  
"Keep the change," said Van as he put some money on the counter.  
  
Van raced up the stairs and down the hall searching for the room. As soon as he found it, he stumbled to put the key in the lock. He quickly opened the door. The room had one twin bed, one bathroom, and a small couch and TV (do they even have TV's). Van didn't take time took look around. He quickly set Fiona down on the bed. He found a few first aid supplies in the bathroom. He quickly raced back to the bleeding Fiona. Her arm had stopped bleeding, but her side hadn't. He rolled up her shirt, right to the top of the long gash.  
  
"Ouch," was all Van could say as he pressed the damp cloth slowly around the wound, trying not to hurt her.  
  
"To close, ouch," Fiona said softly as she opened her eyes just a little.  
  
"Sorry, I'm almost done, so just hang on for a few more minutes." Van said as he began to wrap the roll of bandage around her.  
  
"Done," Van proclaimed proudly as he tied off the end of the bandage around her arm.  
  
"It still hurts," Fiona said as Van brought a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Well I can't do anything about that right now," Van said as he propped his elbows up on the bed.  
  
"Yah, I know," said Fiona looked over. "It looks like Zeke's against us now to."  
  
"Yah, but I wont let him hurt you again," said Van moving some lose strands of hair out of her face.  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Something bugging you," Van asked concerned.  
  
"No, I was just thinking," Fiona said. 'Well, I know I should tell him that this is turning out just like my dream, but I shouldn't worry him anymore than he already is.' Thought Fiona.  
  
"What are you thinking about," Van asked.  
  
"You mostly," Fiona replied.  
  
"Isn't that nice, but maybe you should get some rest, it will take a while before you should be out of bed," said Van as he stood up.  
  
"Ok," Fiona said as Van gave her a good night kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Sleep tight, I'll be right on the couch, so just give a holler if you need something," said Van as he opened the closet and pulled out the extra pillows and blankets.  
  
"Good night Van," said Fiona as she slowly drifted off into sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona sat straight up in the bed. Van was looking at her.  
  
"Are you ok Fiona," Van asked, "You were tossing and turning and mumbling things in your sleep."  
  
"That's man . . ." Fiona began. "The person who hurt you, he's close by, I can feel it."  
  
"But how . . . did he find you," Van asked surprised.  
  
"And how do you expect me to know, maybe he followed us," Fiona said quietly.  
  
"It's a possibility, maybe I should try to find him, before he finds us," Van said standing up.  
  
"Please come back soon," Fiona smiled as Van slowly shut the door taking one last look at Fiona.  
  
"Maybe I should ask the clerk for some painkillers," Fiona told herself as she used all the strength she could muster to get out of the bed.  
  
*****  
  
"Flyheight has left according to plan," a younger man with light brown hair reported into the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Good, I will distract him, you follow through with the plan," a harsh voice answered.  
  
"Yes sir," the man reported as he silently walked thru the hotel doors.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona tried her best to walk with out falling over. The pain was intense. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling of something bad. She soon made it to the front office.  
  
"Hello," she called out, she assumed someone was still in the office because the light was still on.  
  
'Maybe he can't hear me,' Fiona thought as she walked up to the door. The door creaked on its rust hinges, as it swung open. Fiona screamed at what she saw. The young desk clerk was on the ground covered in his own blood. That proved her case that the man was close by.  
  
After that scream she couldn't find her voice as she walked backwards out of the room.  
  
"Gotcha'" a pair on strong arms clasped around her.  
  
"Let go of me," Fiona pleaded.  
  
"No can do," the man replied as Fiona tried desperately to get out of his grasp. Fiona kicked her feet, trying to hit his shin.  
  
"Ouch," the man said as Fiona landed a kick. "You little brat," he yelled in fury as he increased pressure onto her side wound.  
  
Fiona cried out in pain. The pain seemed to engulf her body, right up to her brain. Her vision began to blur.  
  
"Help," Fiona whispered as she fell into darkness.  
  
The man threw Fiona over his shoulder like a rag doll. "She wouldn't have gotten hurt if she had just come quietly." He quickly ran out to his black Heldeguner, specially made for this mission. He strapped Fiona into the second seat and jumped in, closing the cockpit and burying under the sand.  
  
*****  
  
"Where is he," Van sat in the Blade Liger trying to find his mystery man. "Nothing," Van sat back in his seat.  
  
A sudden explosion caught his eye. "Welcome, Van Flyheight," a voice rang over the intercom.  
  
"Its you," Van shouted as another explosion happened around him. "What do you want with Fiona."  
  
"Do you really want to know," a man with dark black hair appeared on a screen.  
  
"Tell me," Van demanded.  
  
"Its not her we want, but more of her blood," he replied with a smirk.  
  
"You lost me there, why do you want her blood," Van asked confused.  
  
"My master is growing old, and her blood will cause him to have eternal youth," the man replied as if he had explained it a thousand times before.  
  
"You mean, that because she is an Ancient Zoidian, he blood will cause him to be immortal," Van asked his eyes had widened considerably.  
  
"You are smarter than you look," the man replied as his cockpit intercom buzzed.  
  
"What is it," he growled into the intercom, mad for having interrupted him.  
  
"Sorry Lightning, but you told me to tell you when I had the girl, and she is in my possession at this moment," a voice replied.  
  
"Very good, I will be there to greet you in a few minutes," he said as he but the intercom back onto its hook.  
  
Van was trying to soak up all of this information.  
  
"My distraction has worked, you are a fool Van Flyheight, and you're stupid ness is going to cost you something very important," said the man as he began to laugh. "Until we met again to continue this battle . . ." he shut off the intercom, leaving Van speechless.  
  
"No . . . Fiona," Van managed to say before racing off back into the town.  
  
Sure enough, the room was empty, and the clerk dead. Van was in a crying heap on the floor (I really cant overly imagine that but . . .). Suddenly, something in the back of his mind gave him a mental slap, sitting here crying over his mistake wasn't going to fix it. He quickly raced back to the Liger, jumping in to race towards any leads.  
  
*****  
  
So how did everyone like it? I figured out that in the first chapter, Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome had Lightning talking like a hillbilly, but from now on he will talk like a normal person. I hope everyone enjoyed, and I hope to update soon. So please leave me a nice review. It would be very appreciated.  
  
Vale (Latin for good-bye)  
  
Michiko 


	5. The Hot Young Man?

A/N: Howdy! I really appreciate all the really nice reviews. It really means a lot. At the moment I have a writers block on my other story. Not to mention these other story idea's running thru my head, causing me to daydream in the middle of class. Well I am sure you don't want to hear any of my ramblings, so without further ado . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Does it really look like I owned Zoids . . . I didn't think so.  
  
*****  
  
Lighting walked into the underground base with a smile ten miles wide on his face. He had just outsmarted the great 'Van Flyheight.' Only a few people were walking around the base. Mostly just security guards.  
  
He quickly found the holding cell with Fiona in it. "Hey Darkness, get up." Lightning yelled as he kicked the sleeping man.  
  
"LIGHTING . . . uh . . . your back so soon," Darkness asked nervously as he stood up.  
  
"Whatever, is the girl in there," Lightning asked as he pointed to the room behind him.  
  
"Yah, she's still asleep," Darkness replied.  
  
"Good, now where's the stuff to draw the blood," asked Lightning. "I want to take it before she wakes up."  
  
"Already in there, ready for whoever is going to take it."  
  
"That will be me, so would you please open the door."  
  
"Yes Lightning," Darkness said quickly as he punched some numbers into the keypad along the side of the door. The door slid silently open.  
  
"WHAT!" Lighting yelled when he noticed Fiona wasn't lying in the bed, or in the room at all. "WHERE IS SHE!"  
  
"She was here 5 minutes ago, I swear," Darkness said as he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. "Lightning watch out!"  
  
"Huh . . ." Lightning felt something hit the back of his neck, but the force was barely strong enough to knock him a little forward. He turned to see Fiona with her hands together in a fist. She had a scared look on her face. She quickly made a break for the door.  
  
"Where do you think you are going," Darkness asked as he grabbed her right arm.  
  
"Let go of me," she screamed. Darkness grabbed her other hand forcing them both behind her back.  
  
Lightning casually walked over. "You're the gutsy one aren't you," Lightning asked as he forcefully grabbed her chin, making her look at him. Fiona didn't answer, but instead spit in his face. "Why you little . . ." he yelled as he slapped her across the face. "You'll come around soon enough," he said as Darkness handed him the needle.  
  
"Now we can do this the easy way . . . or the hard way, whichever you choose," Darkness whispered.  
  
'What should I do . . .' Fiona asked herself.  
  
Lightning watched as she didn't move. He slowly crept around. Finding the exact spot he wanted, he slowly inserted the needle. Fiona tried to pull away, but Darkness's grip was to strong. Suddenly she became dizzy.  
  
'Must be because they are taking so much blood,' Fiona thought.  
  
"Done," Lightning said as he slid the needle, now full of blood, into the container.  
  
Darkness slowly let go of Fiona's arms. She fell dizzily to her knees. She couldn't seem to focus, causing her to fall forward. But somebody caught her. 'Lightning . . . I think that's his name, but why did he stop me from falling?' Fiona asked herself.  
  
"Cant have you cutting up your pretty face in the ground," said Lightning as he helped Fiona into the bed.  
  
'He likes me that's why.' Fiona said disgusted with the thought as she slowly faded back into the unwelcome sleep.  
  
"Lightning . . . why did you help her?" Darkness asked as Lightning walked past, locking the door on his way out.  
  
"Cant have her hurting herself if we need to get more blood later," Lightning replied simply.  
  
"Ok," Darkness replied, not very convinced of that answer.  
  
"Stay here, I am going to deliver this," said Lightning walking back down the hallway.  
  
"There is something different about him."  
  
*****  
  
"Sir, I have returned with what you asked for," said Lightning as he keeled down in front of an elderly looking man.  
  
"Give it here," the old man demanded as Lightning gave him the container.  
  
"The ancient texts say this should work," Lightning said as he watched the old man drink it.  
  
"It had better," the old man said as he threw down the empty container.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light surrounded the old man, so bright Lightning had to shield his eyes. The light soon ended and Lightning opened his eyes.  
  
"Ss . . .i . . .rr" Lightning stuttered. Instead of an old man, there stood a 18 year old boy, who had handsome features like Van. Except that his hair was black with red streaks. He opened his pitch-black eyes to look at who was calling him.  
  
"Yes it is me, and now I have eternal youth," he said, his voice cold as ice. "The person you got that blood from, they are innocent and pure."  
  
"How can you tell that from the blood," Lightning asked.  
  
"I can, but I want to meet this person, bring her to me," the young man replied as he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"He's much more dangerous, I had best comply with what he has to say." Said Lightning turning and walking back to Fiona's cell  
  
*******  
  
Kinda a borin' chapter huh. Well I it will get better I promise. So please Review.!!  
  
Ciao  
  
Michiko 


	6. A Heroic Rescue

A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE, for the wonderful reviews. Well the last chapter was kinda boring, but I hope these next few will be better. I have it all planed out in my mind (and that's about all that's in my head!). So I hope to write more chapters soon . . . but until then, enjoy!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Zoids . . . let me think. Nope, sorry.  
  
*****  
  
"Man, do I have a headache," Fiona complained as she opened her eyes. "I was hoping to wake, and all of this be a nightmare. But I am still in the same place as the last time I was awake."  
  
Fiona looked up as the door began to open.  
  
"Good you are awake, now lets go," Lightning barked as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Why should I, you already got what you wanted," said Fiona defiantly.  
  
"The master wants to meet you," said Lightning grabbing her arm and ripping her out of the bed.  
  
"Hey that hurts, loosen up a bit. I'll come ok," Fiona complained.  
  
"Come on its this way," he said letting go of her arm.  
  
He led her to a doorway at the end of a hall.  
  
"Ladies First," said Lightning as he opened the doorway allowing her to pass him.  
  
The room was pitch black as night, except for the few candles lining the walls. Fiona took a few cautious steps into the room.  
  
"Sir, I have the girl you requested to see," said Lightning as he stepped out into the middle of the room.  
  
"Bring her fourth," said the master as Fiona was pushed forward enough to see the person who was speaking. She gasped, this man looked almost like Van. But pure evil from the looks of it.  
  
"You are very pretty," said the man, as Fiona felt his cloak brush against her arm as he circled around her. Fiona looked at his face and quickly looked down to the floor.  
  
"What's the matter, why wont you look at my face," the master whispered into Fiona's ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Fiona didn't say anything, just kept looking at the ground.  
  
"I asked you a question," said the master forcefully grabbing her chin, making her look at him.  
  
"Let go of me," said Fiona as he smacked his hand away.  
  
"I like her strong spirit," said the young man with a grin on his face. "Not to many people smack me and live."  
  
Fiona began trembling as he advanced on her. He laughed at the fear in her eyes. " I think that I will keep you as my own . . ." He began until he was cut off by Lightning.  
  
"You cant, because of the deal we made . . ." Lightning began as he thought back.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Sir, may I make on request," Lightning asked the elderly man. "In exchange for the blood, if I like the person that I am taking it from. May I keep them for myself after we are finished."  
  
"It seems fair, yes you may. Now leave and fulfill the task you have been given."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"You told me I may have the person the blood came from," said Lightning as the young man turned to face him.  
  
"That was the old master, besides," said the man. "I have changed my mind, and I want this girl."  
  
"You dirty traitor," yelled Lightning as the pulled out his knife and ran towards the man.  
  
Fiona watched in horror as the man grabbed Lightning's blade and tossed it into the air. Catching it with his other hand. The wound on his left hand began to heal itself.  
  
"Did you forget that you cannot harm me, I am immortal," the man laughed. "But you on the other hand are only human, and since you tried to kill me you will pay the ultimate price." He lifted the knife up, and then thrust down, killing Lightning in an instant. Fiona turned away, tears filling her eyes. 'It doesn't matter, good or bad. No one should kill another person like that,' she thought to herself.  
  
The master dropped the knife next to Lightning's unmoving body. "Darkness," He yelled as the other man ran into the room.  
  
"Ye . . ss . . sir," he asked trembling.  
  
"You will take Lightning's place," the master said as he walked over to the door. "Throw his body somewhere no one will find it."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then take the girl to her cell," he said as he began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Sir, we have detected a slow moving Zoid approaching, it appears to be a Blade Liger," said one of the men in the control room.  
  
"Van," said Fiona joyfully as she heard this report.  
  
The master shot her a look of surprise. 'So this girl is a friend of the great Van Flyheights, so it seems the stakes have been raised'  
  
*****  
  
"I've looked everywhere, and there is no sign of her," said Van sadly as he trotted along the desert very slowly.  
  
"Maybe I should go back and ask for help," said Van as he slowly began to turn around.  
  
*****  
  
"Sir, it appears to be leaving."  
  
"Very good, just don't do anything suspicious to alert him we are here."  
  
'I don't know if this will work, but I have to try. Reese can talk to people with telepathy, so why cant I," thought Fiona. 'Van, Van, can you hear me' Fiona called out in her mind.  
  
*****  
  
'Van, Van, can you hear me,' was what had stopped Van in his tracks. "I am I dreaming, or is Fiona trying to tell me something."  
  
"Its worth a try," said Van as he closed his eyes and concentrated. 'Fiona is that you.'  
  
'Yes, its me. You have to help me, please Van.'  
  
'Where are you.'?  
  
'You are right near me, we are in an underground base I believe.'  
  
'Do you have any idea where the entrance might be.'  
  
'I heard the men talking about huge rocks when I first got here, so that might be the entrance.'  
  
'Alright, I will try to find these rocks. Until then, you keep safe ok?"  
  
'Alright, I love you ,Van.' Fiona said as she began to come out of her trance like state.  
  
"I love you to Fiona," said Van as he broke out into a smile. "Come on Zeke, we have to locate some rocks."  
  
******  
  
"Sir, its headed straight towards where the entrance is, its like he was told right where we are."  
  
"You," the master yelled as he stormed over and pushed Fiona roughly against the wall. "You contacted him with your Zoidian powers didn't you?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out," said Fiona with a grin spread across her face.  
  
He shot Fiona an evil look. "Make sure that all the doors are securely locked, I have something to take care of." He said as he grabbed Fiona's wrists and walked out of the room.  
  
Fiona struggled against his grip. They stopped in front of a large metal door.  
  
"Come," said the man as he pushed Fiona into the room. The room was small and dark. He pushed Fiona into the wall. He quickly walked over and clamped the manacles over her small wrists.  
  
"I suggest you don't try to use your powers any more from this point on. Or you will be seeing a lot more of this room. You will receive no food or water for one day," the master turned to look at Fiona's face. " I really don't want to have to hurt you, but you have left me with no choice." He said as his finger moved down her cheek.  
  
The door slammed closed. Fiona sank to the ground in tears. How could a person be so cruel. Fiona was weak as it was, and having no food or water wasn't going to help.  
  
'Van please hurry,' Fiona silently prayed.  
  
******  
  
"What is the status with the Blade Liger," he asked as he reentered the control room.  
  
"He has found the entrance and is trying to break through," said the statistician as he showed the Blade Liger on a screen.  
  
"Curse that girl," yelled the master.  
  
*****  
  
Van snuck quietly through the base. His distraction had worked perfect. 'Fiona, where can you be,' he asked himself as he walked the dimly lit hallway. He heard a slight sobbing noise from behind a door a little down the hallway. He slowly picked the lock and entered the room. There he saw Fiona chained and crying.  
  
"Fiona, are you ok," Van asked as he rushed over.  
  
"VAN," Fiona yelled when she saw Van. "I am so glad you came."  
  
Van began to pick the locks on her wrists. "Well I wasn't going to leave you here to rot."  
  
"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come."  
  
"Lets no think about it ok," said Van as he helped Fiona to her feet after he had finished picking both locks.  
  
*****  
  
"Sir, the girl's room door has been opened."  
  
"We have been tricked, search the hallways, I want that girl back," yelled the master furiously. 'Flyheight wont get away with this, I will have that girl.'  
  
*****  
  
What's he got planed. Will Van and Fiona escape in one piece? Stay tuned to find out! Please review. Thanks a bunch for tuning in!  
  
The opposite of Bonjour (I don't take French, can you tell)  
  
Michiko 


	7. Turned Evil?

A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! I just got back from Vacation in Myrtle Beach, and the week before that I had a play to put on. So that's my excuse. But now I am back in full swing with a gazillion Idea's. So sit back, relax, grab a bowl of popcorn and enjoy . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, only the new Linkin Park cd Meteora. So don't sue me.  
  
*****  
  
"Fiona, I think I see the exit!" Van exclaimed as he pointed ahead.  
  
"Its amazing we haven't been caught yet," Fiona said as she had a bad feeling.  
  
"Yah, but we should be counting our blessings."  
  
But just as he finished he heard a shot from behind them.  
  
"Stop right there, or we will have to shot," yelled a tall man holding a gun.  
  
"What should we do Van," Fiona asked in a small scared voice.  
  
"I want you to go on without me, I can take care of this guy easy."  
  
"But . . ." Fiona began until she was interrupted.  
  
"Here, take this," said Van handing her a card. "Its my I.D. (I wonder . . . do they even have I.D. , Oh well), with that you should be able to get to the Base called Dusty Base and it is about 2 miles away. I want you to stay there until I come and get you."  
  
"So are you going to come quietly," the man asked impatiently as he tried to listen to their conversation. He couldn't really do anything because he was ordered not to shot, fear of hurting the girl.  
  
"But what if something happens to you," Fiona asked concerned.  
  
"Look at this guy, he's a stick! He wont be hard to beat, and then I will come strait for you."  
  
"Ok," Fiona agreed reluctantly.  
  
"But don't take the Blade Liger, you will have to go on foot. They will most likely be able to track you down if you do have the Blade Liger. Now run when I tell you to."  
  
"Ok," said Fiona as she readied herself to run, gripping tightly to the I.D. card.  
  
"Ok, go NOW!" Van yelled as Fiona took off down the hallway.  
  
"Way to make things easy," muttered the man as Van quickly dove at him, knocking the gun out of his hand.  
  
The man quickly tapped the red button on his walkie-talkie for reinforcements.  
  
In no time men, all pointing guns at him, surrounded Van.  
  
"Um . . . this could be a little tougher than I thought." Said Van as his arms were forced back behind him.  
  
The 1st man quickly picked up his walkie-talkie and phoned into the security room.  
  
"Sir, we have caught the boy, but the girl managed to escape before we could find them."  
  
"I see," said the master through clenched teeth. "Than bring the boy to me, I am sure he knows where the girl has gone."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
*****  
  
"I wonder what's happened to Van," Fiona asked herself out loud as she looked down at the card. "And I wonder where I am."  
  
Fiona quickly walked to the top of the nearest sand dune to see if she could see the base.  
  
"I think I see it!" Fiona yelled excitedly as she ran towards what she thought was the base. But she soon found that it was just a small town.  
  
She walked into a small shop.  
  
"Um . . . excuse me, do you know where I could find the Dusty Base," Fiona asked politely to the man behind the counter.  
  
"Yah, its about ½ mile up the road," said the man pointing back behind him will giving her a quizzical look.  
  
"Thanks," said Fiona as she walked out of the shop.  
  
She soon enough found the base. She pushed the little red intercom button.  
  
"Could you please state who you are and what you are doing at this base." Asked a woman in a very annoyed base.  
  
"I am Fiona Alisi Lynnette of the Guardian Force, and I was asked by Van Flyheight (Don't kill me for bad spellings) to come to this base and stay till he arrives to get me." Fiona replied.  
  
At this the woman began to laugh.  
  
"And you expect met to believe that nonsense?"  
  
Only then did Fiona realize her predicament. She was a girl, wearing bloody pajama's, with her hair covered in dust and dirt.  
  
"I can prove who I am," said Fiona as she slid the card through the scanner.  
  
The woman looked at her screen, which read  
  
Name: Van Flyheight  
  
Age: 18  
  
Member of Guardian Force  
  
Partner: Fiona Alisi Lynnette  
  
Zoid: Blade Liger  
  
Organoid: Zeke  
  
Then was left with a picture of Van, and on the other side a smaller picture of Fiona.  
  
The woman looked from the picture of Fiona to the real Fiona and back again.  
  
"I suppose I will let you in to the Major, he is the one you must prove your case to," replied the woman angrily as she opened the gate, she knew very well that it was really her, she just didn't like the fact that she got to be partners with the Great Hero.  
  
*****  
  
"I know you know where the Zoidian Girl is, so tell me," asked the Master as Van was pushed in front of him.  
  
"I will never tell you where Fiona is," yelled Van as a grin appeared on his face. " The only way you would be able to get the information out of me, would be to turn me into a person just like you, and make me your person servant."  
  
"That can be arranged, but I would prefer it if you just told me where she was," asked the master, slightly annoyed.  
  
"You already have my answer."  
  
"ERR . . . fine," The master yelled, a grin tugging at his lips. "Take him to the memory chamber." He yelled pointing at one of the guards. "Well just get the information right from his insubordinate little mind."  
  
"WHAT! But that's not even possible!!" Van yelled as the master turned to look at him.  
  
"You will find anything is possible when I am around." He smiled an evil grin. "And getting the girl back will be as easy as eating pie." He began to laugh evilly.  
  
"If you dare to lay ONE finger on her, so help me . . ." Van yelled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, I wont be the one going to get her. It will be you, well the you, under my control. Take him away!" The Master (I am going to have to give him a name soon, its getting annoying how I have to write 'master' or 'sir' all the time!) began to laugh again as Van was dragged down the hall.  
  
*****  
  
'Right this way," the angry woman led Fiona down a dimly lit hallway to the commanders office. She knocked on the door.  
  
"What do you want?!" an angry voice yelled.  
  
"You have a guest," The woman said in a bored tone as she looked at the standing Fiona.  
  
"WHO!"  
  
"You remember when Van Flyheight (Like I said, don't kill me on spellings, I am only going as they are pronounced) came here?"  
  
"Yah, so" The voice from behind the door yelled.  
  
"Well the girl who came with him is here, his so called 'Partner', and she needs to talk to you."  
  
"Let her in," the voice seemed to soften.  
  
"Go on in," the woman said as she began walking back down the hall.  
  
"Thank you," Fiona called in her sweet voice.  
  
The woman couldn't help but smile when she turned around "Your welcome."  
  
Fiona walked into the room. The commanders' chair was facing the wall so she couldn't see his face.  
  
"What business do you have here?" The commander asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Um . . . well, Van had some business to take care of a little ways back, and he told me to come here. He asked that you give me a room until he comes, which should be later tonight." Fiona replied softly.  
  
A grin pulled at the Majors lips "I see, well I think I can do that for a beautiful lady such as yourself." He turned around and stood up beginning to walk out the door.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Fiona mumbled to herself. "Thank you!" She spoke up as she followed him out the door.  
  
"So what's your relationship with Van."  
  
'Like its any of his business' Fiona thought. "Well . . . we are partners" she paused. 'Should I tell him that we are going out?' she pondered herself.  
  
He smiled to himself. "Here we go, it's a spare room." He said handing Fiona the key.  
  
"Thank you, I don't know how I will be able to thank you enough," Fiona replied sweetly.  
  
"I think I know how you can repay me."  
  
"How?" Fiona asked slowly.  
  
"How about dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"Um . . . I cant."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well when you asked me about Van, you didn't let me finish. I meant to tell you that we are also going out." Fiona said, as the Major faced turned sad.  
  
"Oh . . . I see."  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I'm sure that there's someone out there, just for you," Fiona said softly as she opened the door to the room.  
  
"Thanks, that makes me feel better, Van's lucky to have a girl like you. Have a good nights sleep." The Major said as he began to smile a little. "Oh, and I will get some girls to bring you some new clothes."  
  
"Oh . . . Thanks." Fiona then disappeared behind the door.  
  
"A nice shower might help to take the stress away" Fiona said to herself as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
*****  
  
"Now tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is . . . Blitz," The figure, whom used to be Van replied.  
  
"Very good, and who do you work for?"  
  
"You," This so called Blitz replied in a voice cold as ice.  
  
"Very good, now for the mission you have been given, which is to bring back the girl, do you remember?"  
  
"Yes, this girl, a pretty blond named Fiona. Who. If I am correct is staying at the Dusty Base about 2 miles away."  
  
"Very good, now I want you to bring her back unharmed, do you understand me Blitz?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Use this, this girl is feisty and likes to put up a fight, this should knock her out right away," he said tossing Blitz a bottle with a clear liquid inside. 'All she needs to do is inhale some, do you hear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can enter the base with the code name Van, this Van person is a well known person, just tell them that you are here to pick up the girl, but instead go around the back and enter through the window, it will cause less commotion."  
  
"Yes Sir," Blitz said as he left the room, his black cape trailing behind.  
  
"Revenge is sweet." The master laughed evilly to himelf.  
  
*****  
  
So . . . how do you like. I am going to post the next chapter soon too. So leave me a review please. And buy the way, the new Linkin Park cd is awesome, so if you don't have it you should buy it. Well ttfn, ta ta for now.  
  
Ja'ne  
  
Michiko! 


	8. Kidnapped by her own!

A/N: HEY HOWDY HEY!!!!! I have returned!!! Um . . . yah. Well I got bored, so I decided to pop in the Good Charlotte cd and type the next chapter. So . . . here ya'll go. (And zs-Adun your notes at the bottom)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope sorry, I don't own Zoids.  
  
*****  
  
"Well that was relaxing," said Fiona as she stepped out of the shower rapping a towel around herself.  
  
*Knock*  
  
"Who is it," Fiona asked walking over to the door.  
  
"I brought you some new clothes," a woman's voice came from across the door. Fiona opened the door, only to be greeted by the woman from the gate. But this time the woman was smiling.  
  
"Come in," Fiona invited politely.  
  
"Thank-you," the woman said as she handed Fiona the clothes. "There should be a nightgown and some clothes for tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you so much, um . . ."  
  
"Roxanne."  
  
"Could you hold on a second Roxanne while I change," Fiona asked as she walked back into the bathroom.  
  
She came back out wearing the light blue nightgown.  
  
"I knew you would look good in that," said Roxanne satisfied with her choice.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yah, and, well, I'm sorry about earlier at the gate."  
  
"Don't be sorry."  
  
"You see, the last time you came I just knew the Major was totally into you. And to tell you the truth, I was jealous because for a while I have had a crush on the Major." Roxanne finished with a blush.  
  
"I see, well, I think you may have a chance with him," said Fiona as she sat down and her and Roxanne began to talk.  
  
*****  
  
Blitz cautiously walked into the base.  
  
"Van, I didn't expect you here so early," the Major said as he met Blitz halfway down a hall.  
  
"Um . . . yah, I came to pick up Fiona, is she here?" Blitz asked.  
  
"Yah, let me show you where her room is," said the major as he turned around leading Blitz right to Fiona.  
  
*****  
  
"Well its getting late . . ." said Fiona as she felt what would seem like a stab through her heart.  
  
"Are you ok," Roxanne asked her new friend?  
  
"Yah, just tired," Fiona quickly lied.  
  
"Alright, well I should be going, goodnight Fiona," said Roxanne as she let herself out of the room.  
  
"Goodnight," Fiona called after her.  
  
"What was the horrible feeling," Fiona asked herself as she opened the window allowing the cool breeze to enter the warm room.  
  
"Maybe I should just sleep on it," said Fiona as she laid on the bed and fell into a light slumber.  
  
*****  
  
"Here it is," the Major slipped the master key into the lock as an evil smile pulled at Blitz's lips.  
  
Suddenly, his master's words ran through his mind. "Find her room, then come in through the back to cause less commotion."  
  
Blitz watched as the door slid open.  
  
"Just as I thought, sleeping," said the Major looking at the sleeping Fiona.  
  
"Why don't you just stay the night, you can have the room right next to hers," the Major suggested.  
  
"Yah sure, that will work," said Blitz as he took one more look at the sleeping figure before moving to the next room.  
  
*****  
  
The moon shone through the open window illuminating the sleeping Fiona. Blitz slipped through, causing a shadow on the sleeping girl.  
  
"Well she fits the description, pretty, blonde, and her names Fiona." Blitz said as he watch Fiona's body move up and down with her steady breathing.  
  
Suddenly she stirred, causing Blitz to hold his breath as Fiona slowly opened her eyes. He quickly dove into the shadows.  
  
Fiona walked slowly over to the nightstand, where her ribbon and the I.D. card were sitting. Fiona the strung the ribbon through the small hole in the card, then tied it onto her wrist. Blitz watched with interest. Now was his time to move. He quickly moved behind Fiona. But unfortunately for him, she turned around.  
  
"Van!" Fiona exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"No, I am not this 'Van', my name is Blitz," Blitz replied coldly as he looked down at Fiona.  
  
"Yes, I can see it, Van's eyes, they are always full on kindness and love, but yours, they are full of hatred." Fiona said as she began to back up.  
  
"So are you going to come quietly, or are you going to make this hard," Blitz asked as he advanced on her.  
  
"Van, please, you must remember, what have they done to you," Fiona asked, her eyes filling with tears. Blitz suddenly grabbed her arm. But Fiona made no struggle.  
  
Suddenly, Fiona began to try to pull her arm lose.  
  
"You are just as my master said, Feisty," said Blitz, as he pulled out a cloth, damp with the clear liquid. He pushed it against Fiona's mouth.  
  
Soon enough, Fiona fell into his arms.  
  
"Sleeping like a baby," said Blitz as he stepped onto the window seal. He quickly called the liger. Before jumping in, Blitz quickly grabbed the other set of cloths Fiona had been given. Jumping into the liger, Blitz set Fiona down in the second seat, and took off to his own base.  
  
*****  
  
"Blitz, I see you are back, do you have what I requested," asked the master as Blitz walked into the room carrying Fiona in his arms.  
  
"Yes, but what would you like me to do with her," Blitz asked as he walked further into the room.  
  
"Take her to cell block 13, and wait there until I come, do you understand."  
  
"Yah sir," said Blitz as he walked out of the room.  
  
"And now, Fiona the beautiful, you will not be getting away from me this time!" Said the master as he began to laugh.  
  
*****  
  
Not very exciting huh. Well, soon enough, I will update again, I am going to try to update every few days, sound good. And to zs-Adun, sure you can, just don't forget to give credit where credit is do, ok. Well that's all for now folks!  
  
Peace I'm out!  
  
Michiko 


	9. The Plan

A/N: I'm BACK!!!!! Well nothing new . . . so straight onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zoids, I wouldn't be sitting in this chair typing right now!  
  
*****  
  
Blitz set the sleeping Fiona gently down on the bed. Fiona began to mumble as she slowly came back to conscious in a light sleep. She turned, causing her hair to shimmer in the dim room.  
  
Blitz admired her beauty.  
  
'Stop thinking that! You can't have her anyway. 1) She is the Masters 2) My head could be cut off for thinking such things' Blitz thought as he heard footsteps outside the door.  
  
"Very good Blitz, you have done your job well, now I want you to stand guard and make sure that we are not disturbed, is that clear!?" The master said as he entered the room.  
  
"Yes sir," said Blitz as he took one more look at the sleeping Fiona before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"And now its time for a little revenge," The master smiled to himself as he walked slowly over to the bed. He stopped right in front of Fiona.  
  
"Now to find the best way to wake her," he spoke to himself. He proceeded to move the bangs out of her eyes, his fingers only barley toughing her face, but enough to make her wake up from her sleep.  
  
"5 more minutes Van," she mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Good Morning Fiona."  
  
Fiona jumped up, that wasn't Van's voice, and she was sure of that.  
  
"You!" She yelled, suddenly remembering everything from last night.  
  
"May I say that you look most wonderful in that nightgown."  
  
"Whatever, Master," Fiona spat out the last word.  
  
"You don't have to call me that, you can call me Blair (Um . . . my friend told me the name!)"  
  
"What did you do to Van," Fiona demanded.  
  
"He's under my control now, and he remembers nothing about you, or any of his old friends." Replied Blair with a smile.  
  
"Change him back," yelled Fiona as she threw a half-hearted punch at him, but he caught it mid-air.  
  
Fiona sunk to her knees, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Please, I'll do anything, just change him back."  
  
"I'll only change him back on one condition, you chose to love me instead of him."  
  
"Never," Fiona screamed. "I would never do that, you chose to hurt innocent people, and I could never truly love a person like that."  
  
"So be it, he stays the way he is," said Blair, letting go of Fiona's wrist. "But I warn you now, he's not indispensable, I could have him killed in an instant, so I wouldn't try anything that may overly tick me off."  
  
With this warning Blair left the room, closing the door behind him. He could still hear Fiona's sobs, even from behind the door.  
  
"Blitz, I want you to stay and guard this door, DON'T listen to anything she tells you, I will be back to check on her in the morning," with this said Blair walked back off toward his room.  
  
Blitz sank beside the door, he could still hear Fiona crying in the back round, but after a few minutes all was silent.  
  
"Must have gone to sleep, not to bad of an idea," he thought as he slowly fell into slumber.  
  
~Blitz's (Van's) Dream~  
  
(From the ep. Devil of the Sea)  
  
"Fiona! Hold on!" yelled a man, who seemed very familiar to Blitz.  
  
"Fiona, we came as quickly as we could," said the man as he picked up the girl that Blitz knew as Fiona.  
  
"Your alive," said Fiona as she suddenly fell limp in his arms.  
  
"No! Stay with me!"  
  
~End Blitz (Van) dream~  
  
Blitz sat up. "That man, he was just like me! But yet he wasn't, and that girl, Fiona was there to!"  
  
"Are you ok," Blitz jumped at hearing the soft voice.  
  
"Why would you want to know," asked Blitz threw the door.  
  
"I heard you screaming and I thought something might be wrong," Fiona said softly threw the door.  
  
"Well, it was just a bad dream," said Blitz in almost a whisper. 'WAIT!' he screamed in his mind. 'I shouldn't be talking to her, she's supposed to be my prisoner, but she seems so harmless.'  
  
"Well if your sure everything is alright, then I suppose that I should leave you alone, good-night," said Fiona as Blitz heard soft footsteps until all was quiet.  
  
Blitz made sure that Fiona was sleeping by peeking into the room, and sure enough Fiona was on the bed, and seemed to be sleeping.  
  
After closing the door, Blitz made himself comfortable on the floor, and fell into a dreamless sleep. One last thought lingering on his mind.  
  
'Fiona seems so Familiar, I must find out how I know her.'  
  
*****  
  
Fiona lay in the bed, tears pouring down her cheeks once again.  
  
"What am I supposed to do, he doesn't even remember the slightest bit about me." Fiona said to herself, just causing more tears. She moved her hand to wipe some away, only then noticing the I.D. card on her wrist.  
  
She too began to fall into a light sleep, also with a last despairing thought.  
  
'I will get his memories back, no matter what, and this card is going to help me.'  
  
*****  
  
I totally have the next chapter laid out, and since it is now summer vacation, I will get it out real soon. So I hope you like the chapter, and Zs-Adun, you can add as many characters as your heart desires. Well, that's all for now folks. Please leave me a review, it would be very appreciated. Sorry for the shortness!!  
  
Ja'ne  
  
Michiko 


	10. Fiona's In Trouble!

A/N: Hey people! I was chillin' and decided to type my next chapter while my bud works on her homework. So . . . onto the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Zoids . . . let me check . . . nope, don't own em.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona woke up to a knock at her door.  
  
"Get up, breakfast is here," she heard a harsh voice call as the door opened.  
  
'Now to put this plan into action' Fiona thought as she remembered the plan she thought up in her sleep.  
  
Fiona looked up at the person who had just come in.  
  
"Darkness, I should have guessed," said Fiona in a small voice, almost to herself.  
  
Fiona didn't like Darkness for two reasons 1) He kinda freaked her 2) He always seemed to know what was going on before everyone else knew.  
  
Fiona got up out of the bed, she watched as Darkness followed her every move. She noted that Darkness hadn't closed the door.  
  
After noticing this, Fiona made a dash for the open door, but Darkness grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into the room.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere," said Darkness as Fiona struggled to get out of his grip.  
  
"Let me go," yelled Fiona as she used her nails to scratch his face.  
  
Darkness cried out in pain and let go of Fiona to clutch his face.  
  
Fiona quickly ran out the door and down the hallway.  
  
When Darkness let go of his face, there was a long red mark down the side of his face, which would surly leave a scar.  
  
"Curse that girl!" Yelled Darkness as he took off down the hallway after her.  
  
*****  
  
Blitz was walking down the hallway, he was only thinking of one thing.  
  
Fiona  
  
"Who is she," Blitz said to himself, not noticing that Fiona was rushing at him.  
  
Blitz looked up at hearing footsteps.  
  
Fiona kept looking back, checking to see if Darkness was following her. Right when she looked forward, she ran smack dab into Blitz, sending him back into the wall with Fiona on top of him.  
  
Blitz began to blush as Fiona tried to stand up, but Blitz grabbed her wrist on which the I.D. card was. The loosely tied bow quickly came off, leaving the card in Blitz's hand.  
  
Fiona got up to run, but soon came face-to-face with Darkness.  
  
"I'll make you pay for what you did to my face," said Darkness as he raised a fist over Fiona's head. Fiona cringed in fear.  
  
"What is the meaning of this," darkness heard an icy voice say from behind him.  
  
"Master," said Blitz and Darkness in unison.  
  
Blitz quickly hid the card behind his back as Fiona looked up at Blair.  
  
"What is the meaning of this," Blair quickly restated, "Why is she out here and not in her room."  
  
"She attacked me when I brought her breakfast," said Darkness as he pointed at Fiona.  
  
"Its true!" said Fiona as she pointed at the mark on Darkness's face.  
  
"Then you shall be punished," said Blair as he grabbed tight to Fiona's arm.  
  
"I guess so," said Fiona as she followed behind Blair. She shot a meaningful glance at Blitz, who seemed to catch her eye. She also looked at Darkness, who had a smug look on his face.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona again was taken to the room she was chained up in the first time.  
  
"You already know the rules, I will be back tomorrow to get you," said Blair as he looked Fiona strait in the eye.  
  
Fiona wore a smug smile.  
  
"Err," Blair yelled as he cut himself on the rusty manacles, but he feared nothing, he was immortal.  
  
"Have a good nights sleep," said Blair as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Fiona slumped down, this was going to be a long night.  
  
*****  
  
By the time that Blair got back to the research lab, the wound still hadn't healed itself.  
  
"You!" Blair yelled at the man in charge.  
  
"Yes Sir," asked the Man as he turned from the computer screen.  
  
"Answer to me why this wound has not healed, if I am immortal?"  
  
"Let me check any reasons that it shouldn't have healed already." Said the man as he went back to typing on his computer.  
  
"Sometime in this century," said Blair as he waited impatiently.  
  
"Oh, Dear me, how could I have missed this," said the Man as he turned around.  
  
"What is it!"  
  
"I have missed the fact, that in order for you to become totally immortal, the Zoidian that you took the blood from, . . . well . . ."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Must be killed, or in other words, they must be dead for you to become totally immortal."  
  
"No," Blair whispered as he slumped into a chair. "That means, that I must kill Fiona to make my Dream come true."  
  
*****  
  
Blitz walked into his room, sitting down on the bed, he took out he card that Fiona had left in his hand.  
  
He quickly looked it over.  
  
"That Van person, is it possible that I may be him. I don't see how that could be." Thought Blitz as he continued to look at the card.  
  
The wind blew hard through the open window, knocking against the door. As if it was trying to tell him something.  
  
Blitz got up, he opened the door, following the small pink petals that were wrapped into the wind. Until he came to a door, where the petals had stopped.  
  
He looked up at the label.  
  
Memory erase lab.  
  
Blitz cautiously opened the door. He flicked on the light switch. Blitz quickly walked over to the video vault. The code was simple enough to crack.  
  
The heavy door swung open, but there was only one tape in the vault, the tape was labeled  
  
Van's memories  
  
"Then this means," said Blitz as he picked up the video and raced to the VCR. He pushed the video into the VCR as all of his old memories of Fiona, and all of his old friends seemed to return.  
  
"Its all so clear now, But Fiona's in trouble and its up to me to save her!" he said as he raced out of the room.  
  
The old Van was back . . .  
  
*****  
  
Fiona looked up at the figure that had just opened the door to the cell.  
  
"The master requests your presence," said a man as he quickly unlocked Fiona's chains.  
  
Fiona looked into his eyes, which held pity for her.  
  
He quickly took her to the Master's room, and as soon as he dropped her off, took off to another room.  
  
"I hear you wanted to see me," said Fiona as she looked around.  
  
"Yes I did," said Blair as he approached her. "They have made a new discovery about my immortality."  
  
"Yah, so."  
  
"They tell me that the person that I took the blood from, must be dead before I become totally immortal," said Blair as he grabbed tightly to Fiona's arm. He then unsheathed his knife.  
  
Fiona's eyes filled with fear.  
  
"No you cant . . ." Fiona whispered as she realized what he was going to do.  
  
"I'm sorry Fiona, but in order to make my dream of ruling Zi come true, you must be sacrificed." Said Blair as he raised the knife.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry to leave you on the edge of a cliff. What's going to happen! Will Van be able to save Fiona in time! Hope you liked the chapter. And Zs-Adun, you want to know how I came up with the story, well, I was reading some fics, and I saw something about immortality and Blood in a summary. Well then I was thinking, and I slipped and banged my head on the desk, and it kinda just came to me! Well I hope to update soon! I don't like to leave people on the edge. Well drop me a review!  
  
Ja'ne  
  
Michiko 


	11. Just In Time

A/N: Wow, I'm already on chapter 11, time flies when you love to write. Well since I had nothing to do, I decided to type this chapter . . . so here we go . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Well what do you think . . . I own Zoids or something . . . yah right, I wish.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona quickly pulled, trying hard to get out of Blair's grip. But it was useless.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Blair as he thrust the knife downward.  
  
Fiona waited for the pain, but It didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
At what she saw, her eyes widened. It was Blitz, er . . . Van, whatever he called himself, he was protecting her. He was using his own knife to hold back Blair's.  
  
"Why are you interfering Blitz," asked Blair as he tried to throw Van off balance.  
  
"The names not Blitz, its Van, and I am interfering because I love Fiona, and I'm not going to sit and watch you kill her," Van said as he pushed up harder against the knife the Blair held.  
  
"Van, your back!" Fiona yelled, tears of joy pouring down her cheeks.  
  
"Run Fiona, go while you have the chance," Van yelled using all his strength to keep his own knife steady.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving without you, not this time," said Fiona as she set her hand on top of Van's, trying her best to help.  
  
"And you think you mushy love is going to stop me, well think again," said Blair as he kicked Fiona's legs out from under her, sending her right into Van, causing him to fall. "I'll make you pay Van, you are going to wish you had never interfered."  
  
As Blair said this, he used his knife and sliced across, leaving a long cut on Van's arm. Van sank to his knees, gritting his teeth against the pain.  
  
Fiona slowly rose, she cried out when she saw the blood pouring from Van's arm.  
  
"Van, are you ok," Fiona asked as she rushed over.  
  
"Yah, I'm cool," said Van as he looked over at Fiona.  
  
"Stay still, and let me fix it," said Fiona, forgetting the whole fact the Blair was still in the room. She quickly tore off a long strip off the bottom of her nightgown, tying it around Van's cut as a makeshift wrap.  
  
"Thanks," said Van as he cautiously stood up and looked around the room for Blair.  
  
Suddenly Van felt something hard slam into the back of his head. He slumped to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Well he wont be getting in my way anymore," said Blair as he walked towards Fiona.  
  
"No, I wont let you hurt Van anymore," said Fiona as she picked up the knife Van had dropped. "I will kill you myself, just so you wont be able to hurt anyone, not just Van."  
  
"Now I'm scared," said Blair sarcastically as he advanced on Fiona. "There's no one here to save you this time," he said as Fiona was flat against the wall.  
  
Fiona stood trembling as Blair stared down at her. But Fiona knew what she had to do.  
  
"Good Bye Fiona," said Blair as he quickly thrust down.  
  
But suddenly Blair felt pain around the stomach area, he looked down to see Fiona's knife shoved into his middle area. He looked up at Fiona, she wore a scared expression as Blair felt his vision blurring. The last thing he saw was Fiona rushing off.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona shuffled through a storage closet, trying to find something to carry Van, at least as far as the Zoid hanger. Bingo. A hover-board, Fiona quickly dug it out and ran back to the room.  
  
As carefully as she could, she lifted Van onto the hover-board, taking one last look at Blair Fiona raced out of the room. It took Fiona a while to find the hanger 1) She had to dodge anyone who came near her 2) This was a big base.  
  
Once she got to the hanger, she looked around. She spotted the Blade Liger, and next to it was a Gustav.  
  
She quickly lifted Van into the backseat of the Gustav. She next did her best to get the Blade Liger onto the Gustav's transport docks. (I don't know, what would you call them)  
  
Soon enough she was in the pilots seat, transporting Van to the nearest hospital, she just wanted to be sure that he didn't have any brain damage or anything.  
  
She had no trouble getting out because the guard was sleeping on the job.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as Fiona reached the hospital, she jumped out.  
  
Making up a story that Van had crashed on a hover board while they were out or something like that Fiona couldn't remember, but she got the nurses to believe that it was what actually happened.  
  
They still made Fiona wait in the waiting room. Finally a nurse said that he was perfectly fine and allowed Fiona into the room.  
  
"The pain killer put him to sleep, he shouldn't wake up till morning," said the nurse as she opened the door. Closing it after Fiona walked into the room.  
  
Fiona pulled a chair close to the bed, watching Van sleep.  
  
Before long Fiona was also asleep, her head resting in her arms at the bottom of the bed.  
  
*****  
  
I am ending this chapter on a peaceful note. But don't think this story is over, not by a long shot. Well sorry its so short. I hope to update soon, leave me a nice review!  
  
Aloha  
  
Michiko. 


	12. An Evil Plan

A/N: OH! MY GARSH! I am so sorry! You see I was grounded for two weeks, and right in-between that two week I had a two-week mission trip to Wyoming. SO that makes up for my 1-month absence. So I get on my hands and knees and beg forgiveness!!!! Well now that is complete . . . onto my story!!!! So grab some candy and soda pop and popcorn and enjoy the show . . . er . . . story.  
  
Disclaimer: Now look, no matter how much I wish I owned Zoids . . . I don't . . . so back off!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Van slowly opened his eyes.  
  
'Where am I,' He wondered to himself as he looked around the very white room. He quickly sat up, only then did he notice the sleeping Fiona at the foot of his bed. His sleeping angel!  
  
It didn't really matter to him where he was, because Fiona was here with him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Fiona felt a warm, soft touch on her face, she also slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Sorry Fiona, I didn't mean to wake you," Fiona heard Van exclaim.  
  
"Its alright, I'm just glad to see that you are ok," Fiona replied stretching her arms above her head.  
  
"That floor doesn't look very comfortable to kneel on, how about you come up here with me," said Van as he moved to make room for Fiona as she moved up onto the bed.  
  
Fiona shifted so she was sitting right next to Van, she looked over. Van had that silly smile on his face as he looked at her.  
  
"Oh Van!" Fiona exclaimed as she launch her arms around his neck, tears running down her face.  
  
"What's wrong Fiona," Van asked as he pulled her close.  
  
"I've missed you so much!!!!" Fiona wailed.  
  
"Hey . . . its ok, I'm not going to leave you again, don't you worry," said Van as he began to run his fingers through her hair.  
  
Fiona didn't say anything.  
  
"What else is bothering you, I know all those tears aren't for me," said Van as he pulled Fiona away from his body to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Oh Van! He's gone, and I killed him," Fiona wailed once again.  
  
"Who's gone?" Van asked.  
  
"Blair," Fiona whispered.  
  
"Oh Fiona, I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have had to do that, that should have been my job, now your innocent hands are stained with blood," Van said as he pulled Fiona close.  
  
"Oh Van, cant you see," Fiona yelled angrily, "This makes me a murderer, I'm no better than any of those people rotting in jail right now!"  
  
Fiona felt a slap across her face. "Snap out of it, you only did what you had to do. Look if that's the way that people define a murderer, then that makes me one too for killing both Hiltz and Prozen." Van yelled back. "Look if you hadn't killed him then he would have killed us both, you didn't the right thing, weather you think so or not." Said Van more softly as he put his hands on her shoulder. "Look Fiona, I can't change anything that's happened, but I can try to make it better, so lets not dwell on this anymore."  
  
"Ok," Said Fiona once again.  
  
"See now that's better, now I can see you're beautiful face," said Van as he cleared the tears from her face.  
  
"How is that you always know what to say to make a girl smile?" said Fiona as she began to smile.  
  
"Well it doesn't always work, only for you," said Van as he leaned so his forehead was touching Fiona's.  
  
Van began to lean closer, "Sorry about slapping you." He said, their lips almost touching.  
  
"That's ok," said Fiona as she brushed her lips against his.  
  
"Good," said Van as he began to kiss her. He kissed with so much force that he almost knocked Fiona off the bed, but he caught her at the last moment, never breaking the kiss. He laid Fiona back against the pillows as he still continued to kiss her. But Fiona seemed to have no objection to being laid on her back (You know this sentence really doesn't sound right . . . ).  
  
Meanwhile . . . During Van and Fiona's make out scene, evil was once again rising.  
  
*****  
  
Blair woke with a terrible pain in his stomach. He looked around the dark room.  
  
Suddenly he saw the door to the room open.  
  
"Master you are alright," said Darkness as he raced to Blair's side.  
  
"Yes, but where has Fiona and the boy gone," Blair asked.  
  
"They escaped some time ago, Sir, we are very sorry," said Darkness as he bowed his head.  
  
"That little Brat and her boyfriend are going to pay for what they have done to me," said Blair as he slammed his fist into the wall beside him.  
  
"Sir do you want me to find them for you, considering that you cannot get out of bed until you heal," asked Darkness.  
  
"Yes," said Blair evilly, "But I want you to bring the girl to me, leave the boy, or do whatever you want to him, just bring me the girl alive."  
  
"Yes sir, is there anything else," Darkness asked as he began to walk back to the door.  
  
"Yes, to save time I want you to use the tracker that we placed on the boy's Zoid. It should take you right to the exact own they are staying, now go and fulfill my request."  
  
"Yes Master," said Darkness as he left the room.  
  
"You just wait Fiona, the minute you walk in here, I'll make sure your whole world ends," Blair began to laugh evilly again.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona felt something stir inside of her, it felt like . . . fear, like Blair was still alive, but how could that be.  
  
"What's wrong Fiona," Van asked, shaking Fiona out of her own thoughts.  
  
"Its nothing, I'm probably just tired that's all," said Fiona with a small smile. But something in the back of her mind was screaming that both she and Van were in grave danger.  
  
"Well maybe you should go to sleep then, don't want you to miss out on your beauty sleep," said Van as he slid under the covers next to her.  
  
They turned to face each other as Fiona cuddled up against Van.  
  
"Goodnight Fiona," said Van as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight," said Fiona sleepily as Van turned over and clicked off the light, leaving the room in total darkness.  
  
Fiona listened to Van slow breathing as he slept. She began to think to herself.  
  
'What was that feeling, could Blair really be back?' These questions lingered on her mind as she once again, for the second time that night, fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Well I gots the whole story laid out in my head, so typing should go smoothly. There wasn't to much action in this chapter, but I hope you liked it, its not much for being gone for 1 month, but I will try to update at least once a week if not more. Sound good? Ok then!  
  
Adios  
  
Michiko. 


	13. Time to Dangle

A/N; THIS IS A CHAPTER IN DEDICATION TO ZS-ADUN! BECAUSE ITS THIS LUCKY PERSON'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Zs-Adun, happy birthday to you. And this chapter, is my birthday present to you, so here you go, and happy birthday.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own em, I never have, never will.

*****

Van was the first to wake in the early morning. Thus having to find a way, to detangle himself from Fiona's grasp. Succeeding, he quickly recovered Fiona with the white sheets.

"Now to find if I have to stay in this hospital any longer," said Van as he quietly opened the door, shutting it behind him.

It took him a while to find a service desk, and when he did, he found a woman briskly typing on a computer.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"Yes, could you tell me the release date on Van Flyheight?"

"Yes sir," the woman replied as she typed once again.

"You know I was just coming to tell you that you could go," Van heard a voice behind him.

"I've got this one Lucida, you can go back to those files." The man in the white uniform behind Van told the woman.

"Sure Dr. West."

"Come on," said Dr. West as he motioned for Van to follow.

"I went to see if you were awake, but when I walked in, all I saw was that pretty girl who brought you here sleeping, and you were no where in sight," Dr. West explained as they headed back towards the room.

"Yah, I was impatient, so I wanted to find if when I was able to head out," Van said sheepishly.

"Yah, I know what you mean, but you should stay in town for a while, there's some pretty romantic spots around here." 

"Really, I just might do that!" Van exclaimed, maybe he would finally be able to take Fiona out for a nice dinner.

They stopped outside of the room. "Well enjoy your stay."

"Yah THANKS A LOT!" Vans called as the Doctor began to walk down the hall. 

"No problem!" He called back.

Van found Fiona still sleeping when he opened the door. He walked over to where the telephone sat on the nightstand beside the bed. Picking up the phone book, he began to flip through searching for a number . . . 

*****

Darkness' tracker began to beep when he came within distance of the small town in which Fiona had fled with Van.

"Trapped like a rat," Darkness grinned. "I'll get you girl for what you did to my face."

Darkness stopped just short of the town, placing his zoid on stealth mode as he jumped out.

"Time to do a little searching," he laughed as he wandered into town.

*****

Fiona opened her eyes as she heard the clicking of a phone being set down. 

"Morning Beautiful," Van exclaimed as Fiona sat up.

"Morning Van," Fiona exclaimed as she stretched her arms above her head. (Ok, now I'm hungry)

Van gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. (Ok, that food was good ^_^)

"Who where you calling?" Fiona asked as she climbed out of the bed. 

"No one," Van replied as Fiona just looked at him. "The Dr. said I could go now."

"That's good, so are we leaving town," Fiona asked as Van stood beside her.

"Not quite yet," Van replied as they walked out of the room. 

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise," Van replied as they walked out of the small hospital and into the busy streets. 

"But where will we stay," Fiona asked timidly as Van weaved her through the crowded streets. 

"Here," Van replied as they stopped at small hotel. The two causally walked inside. 

Van came to a desk and answered the questions needed before receiving two keys. 

Fiona looked around, this place was bigger than she had expected. 

"Come, we should be upstairs," Van motioned as Fiona looked up the staircase. "After we get settled in, we will get you some new clothes."

"Yah ok," Fiona realized she was still in the nightgown from way back when Roxanne gave it to her. Fiona gasped.

"What's wrong," Van asked urgently. 

"I forgot about Roxanne!" 

"Who?" 

"The girl who helped me back at the Dusty Base, she must be so worried about me!"

"Don't worry about it, how about we go and visit her later," Van suggested as they reached the top of the stair (Yah, those stairs are pretty big eh.)

"You mean it?" Fiona asked as they began to walk down a long hallway with rooms along each side.

"I don't see why not," Van replied as he stopped in front of room A36 (Can you guess who's room that was?)

"Here this is your room key," said Van as he handed Fiona a small white key card. "I'll be right across the hall, why don't you get settled in and come over in a few minutes."

"Yah ok, see you in a few," Fiona replied as she slipped the key into the lock pulling it out and waiting for the light to turn green before pushing open the door.

Fiona looked around, there was a bathroom, and maybe she could finally get a decent shower. A simple twin bed, like every other hotel, and a small table, with a fridge and a TV.

Fiona sighed, she still had that bad feeling, and she was debating weather to tell Van right now and get it over with.

With these thoughts lingering on her mind, she opened the door, grabbing her key on the way out. 

Fiona gave a soft knock on the door as Van came to answer.

"Hey Fi, ready to go?"

"Yah," Fiona replied as Van stepped out, closing the door behind him as well.

Van and Fiona walked out into the now even busier streets. Nobody really seemed to care about the two and kept on their way.

Within and hour Fiona had suitable clothes and they began to walk through looking for some food.

"Hey you think you can finish up, I need to make a call," Van indicated to the phone up the street.

"Yah sure," Fiona replied.

"Meet me down on that corner," Van pointed as Fiona nodded.

"See you in a few then," Fiona replied as Van merged with the crowd.

*****

Darkness looked around, watching every person as they passed. 

When suddenly, a spot of Blonde among the dark colors caught his attention. Quickly jumping to a higher spot, he pulled out his handy, and hidden binoculars.

He placed them to his face, looking at her face. 

"I've found you, and there no where to hide this time around," Darkness jumped into the crowd, swimming through till he reached her. 

*****

Fiona walked along so she could meet with Van.

She came to a wide opening between two shops, forming an alley.

She felt a hard push, knocking her into the darkness. A small light flickered on and off above her. Dismissing it as an accident, she was about to continue on her way.

"Your not going anywhere Zoidian," Fiona heard a voice that seemed very familiar. Fiona felt another shove, knocking her into the side of one shop. The bags that were hanging off her arms fell to the ground. The light above her fully lighting up, showing her attacker. 

"Darkness," Fiona whispered.

"Yah, and I can tell that you already knew that Blair is still alive, your pathetic attempt didn't work. And you still owe me from what you did to my face," Darkness stated, running his finger along Fiona's jaw line. Fiona jerked away.

"I owe you nothing," Fiona spat out in anger.

 "I think maybe you need to cool down just a bit," Darkness laughed. 

"What do you want from me?" Fiona asked, as if she didn't already know.

"You know what Blair wants, your life, but I prefer to see you dangle, I think I'll give you and your boyfriend some time before you both face the music."

"No, you cant! Van has nothing to do with this!" Fiona pleaded.

"He has more to do with than I can ever explain to the likes of you, well, its time to let you dangle, never knowing when I may cut the cord!" 

With that Darkness just seem to disappear into . . . well the darkness as the light began to flicker once again. 

Fiona sank to her knees in tears, why? Why was everyone out to ruin her relationship! She had to find Van, she had to tell him.

Fiona quickly ran out into the near deserted streets, it was lunchtime now, so everyone was in the café eating.  

She found Van right where he said he would be.

"Fiona what's wrong?" Van asked as Fiona came running into his arms sobbing.

"He's back Van, the both of them!" 

"Who's back?" Van asked, a little confused.

"Blair," Fiona mumbled.

"WHAT!" Shock evident on Van's face. "How did you find this out?"

"Darkness cornered me in a alley, he told me . . . he told me that he would let me dangle and not take me to Blair now, he said to spend time with you before, we . . . before he kills us!"

"Oh Fiona," Van pulled Fiona closer. "Don't worry, I promise I wont let anything happen to you."

"Thanks Van," Fiona felt a little more reassured.

"Come on, I've got a surprise for you," Van took Fiona's hand leading her back to the hotel. 

"What do you mean surprise," Fiona asked as Van dragged her back.

"Now close your eyes . . .," Fiona did as she was told as Van led her up the stairs.

"Surpri . . . "Van trailed off as the door to his room opened, where he found Irvine and Moonbay making out. "That's disturbing."

Fiona giggled as Moonbay and Irvine broke. 

"Sorry Van, we didn't expect you so early." Moonbay apologized 

"I love my surprise Van!" Fiona said cheerfully.

"Well that's not all," Van replied. 

"There's more?" 

"Tonight, I'm taking you out for a romantic dinner, so Moonbay's here to help you get ready." Van replied as Fiona looked over.

"Oh Van, REALLY!" Fiona asked as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Yah, now lets get going, meet me and Irvine in the lobby at 5." Van replied as Fiona raced out the door. Moonbay following close behind. 

"I'll be back boys, don't have any fun with out me," and Moonbay left with a final wink.

*****

Moonbay entered Fiona's room.

"Moonbay, its so good to see you," Fiona gave Moonbay a sisterly hug.

"Yah, now lets get you ready for your big romantic date!" Moonbay said cheerfully as she began to work her magic.

*****

1 hour later

*****

"Moonbay, I just figured out I have nothing to wear!" Fiona said in alarm as Moonbay finished her hair. 

"Don't worry, I have a present for you," said Moonbay as she pulled out a box from under the bed.

"Is this for me," Fiona asked as Moonbay handed it to her.

"Yah, open it," Moonbay urged as Fiona opened the gift.

"Moonbay, it beautiful," Fiona replied in shock as she pulled out a long light pink dress and sandals.

"I saw it in a store, and the first thing Irvine said was, 'that would look good on Fiona' so I just had to get it for you." Moonbay replied as Fiona raced to try it on.

"I love it so much! THANK YOU!" 

"Let me help you with that."

*****

"Geeze Van, even you look good in a suit, its kinda scary," Irvine laughed when he looked at Van.

"Shut up Irvine," Van yelled as he looked at himself in the mirror once again. 

"You know, you only have about 10 minutes till we have to meet the girls," Irvine stated as he looked at his watch.

"What!" Van asked surprised that it was already so late.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, you should see Fiona's dress." Irvine stated calmly as ever.

"You mean you saw it!"

"Yah, I picked it out, course I know what it's going to look like."

Van sighed, he might as well leave for the lobby now, Irvine on his trail.

*****

"Ok Fiona, I think your ready!" Moonbay said as she clasp her hands together.

Fiona looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Her bangs crimpy, and the back on her hair in a lose bun, and any bits of hair sticking out where curled. The dress, sleeveless, swirled around her ankles. The light pink and silver sandals tying up her legs about mid high. Just a bit of make-up, not too much.

"Thanks so much Moonbay, but could you tell me what time it is?" Fiona asked as she turned away from the mirror. 

"5 till," Moonbay replied as she looked at her watch.

"We are going to be late, come on Moonbay!" Fiona called as she raced out of the room, Moonbay walking behind her.

"Take your time Fiona," Moonbay yelled as Fiona slowed down at reaching the top of the stairs. 

Van and Irvine were having a quite conversation, until Irvine noticed the girls at the top of the stairs. 

"Hey Van, look up there." Irvine pointed to the girls. 

Van turned around, his jaw couldn't drop any further.

Was the girl at the top of the stairs really Fiona? She seemed more like an angel to him. 

Irvine looked over and promptly pushed Van's mouth closed, couldn't have him looking like even more of an idiot than he already did.

"Geeze, Van looks pretty good in a suit, eh?" Moonbay whispered to Fiona who just seemed to nod. 

As soon as the girls reached the bottom Van raced over.

"Wow Fiona, you look really good!" Van complimented. 

"Thanks, you don't look to shabby yourself," Fiona replied as Van took her hand. 

"Lets go then," Fiona replied as she started to drag Van out of the hotel.

"Have fun you two!" Moonbay called after the two.

"Thanks guys!" Van called as Fiona pulled him out into the star lit sky.

'I hope this dinner helps Fiona relax a little, but even I'm a little freaked that he's still alive, but now its time to have fun,' Van thought as Fiona clung to his arm as he led the way to the fancy restaurant

*****

A little longer than normal! Yah, no action, I know, but don't worry, it will come soon enough!!!!! Well have a great day Zs-Adun! And have a great birthday! Well sorry for the wait, leave me a nice review please. Chapter, with my Lucky # 13 (That's my tennis #)

Aloha!

Michiko


	14. Times Up

A/N: Hey ya'll. Well you can all thank Cyberdemon for this chapter. I gave him the pick on which story he wanted me to update, and he picked this one. ^_~. Well without further ado . . . onto the story . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all!  
  
*****  
  
Chanta`e's Emocion de Amore, that was the name of the fancy restaurant Van had led Fiona to.  
  
"Come on, I hear this place has dancing too!" Van urged as he led the way into the restaurant.  
  
"WOW!" Fiona's eyes widened, this place was gorgeous. It held a very romantic mood.  
  
"Come on Fiona," Van's voice drifted her out of her own thoughts.  
  
The waiter led them to a small table made for two. Leaving the two to themselves.  
  
Van pulled out a chair offering it to Fiona.  
  
"Thank you Van," Fiona said as she sat down. Van himself sitting across from her.  
  
The room was packed with people dinning, laughing, talking, and kissing.  
  
The room itself was very dim, the only lights seemed to be the small candles on the tables.  
  
"Van I have a question?" Fiona asked as she looked over at him.  
  
"Yah," he replied.  
  
"How did you get in here, it seems like it would be impossible?"  
  
"I just told them my name and who I was and they let us in right away, it pays to hang with a hero, doesn't it?" Van replied with a smile.  
  
"It sure does," Fiona laughed.  
  
A man suddenly stepped beside the table.  
  
Fiona and Van looked over.  
  
"Good evening," He greeted.  
  
"Good evening to you to sir," Van greeted.  
  
"I am Chanta`e, the restaurant owner, I heard the great hero Van Flyheight was here, I just had to come and see for myself," Chanta`e explained to the two.  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you sir!" Van stood up to shake hands.  
  
"And to whom might this beautiful woman be, your wife?" Chanta`e pointed at Fiona.  
  
"Not yet, but maybe sometime in the near future," Van winked at Fiona, who just laughed.  
  
"I'm Fiona," Fiona stood to greet him as well.  
  
After a few moments of chatting with the two, Chanta`e announced he had to depart.  
  
"It was wonderful meeting you," Fiona said as he began to depart.  
  
"The pleasures all mine, oh . . . and dinners on the house," With that said Chanta`e disappeared to greet other tables.  
  
"He seems really nice," Fiona said as they both returned to their seats.  
  
"Yah, and we get free dinner," Van said as the waiter returned to the table to take their orders.  
  
Soon after the two had finished ordering and were waiting to get their food and chatting quietly, soft dancing music began to play as a few small lights turned on, revealing the dance floor.  
  
"Would you like to dance Fiona?" Van asked as he stood up, offering her his hand.  
  
"Of course, you act like I would say no," Fiona joked as Van led her through the many tables of people.  
  
"Wait!" Fiona called as Van stopped in the middle of the very clear dancing floor.  
  
"What?" Van questioned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Do you even know how to slow dance?" Fiona asked in turn wrapping her wrapping arms around his neck.  
  
"No but It seems easy enough," Van whispered as the soft melody began to flow through the room once again.  
  
"Geeze, well your resourceful," Fiona replied as the two continued dancing.  
  
The rest of the night flowed smoothing, and it was about 1 by the time the two had decided to return home.  
  
Fiona let out a yawn as the two headed to the elevator.  
  
"Hey, you look sleep," Van commented as they stepped into the elevator.  
  
"All the excitement, did I tell you that I had a really good time," Fiona yawned again leaning her head on Van's shoulder.  
  
"Well that's good," Van whispered.  
  
Silence greeted his ears.  
  
"Fiona?"  
  
Nope, she had fallen asleep in 2 seconds flat, right on his shoulder.  
  
Van smiled as the elevator opened.  
  
He carefully lifted Fiona into his arms, careful not to wake her. Making his way to though the quiet halls as he came to the room Moonbay and Fiona were to share.  
  
He gave a small knock on the door.  
  
"Irvine?" Came a muffled, tired voice.  
  
"Van."  
  
The door opened as Van walked into the room to see Moonbay slump back under the covers.  
  
Van gave a short laugh before taking Fiona over to the other bed.  
  
He set her down gently, pulling out the ribbon holding her hair, he knew how much it would hurt in the morning, what with having a ponytail of his own.  
  
He pulled back the covers, placing them over her small frame. He smiled when she rolled over, getting adjusted.  
  
Gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before retiring to his own room and slumping into bed.  
  
*****  
  
The sun rose bright and early the next morning, awaking everyone with its bright golden rays.  
  
"Hey, wake up sleepy head," Moonbay poked the sleeping Fiona.  
  
"5 more minutes Van," came a muffled reply.  
  
Moonbay grinned as she ripped off the covers.  
  
"Cold!!!!" Fiona sat up quickly.  
  
"Change your clothes, we have to meet the boys down stairs for breakfast," Moonbay said as she threw the ball of covers back onto the bed beside Fiona.  
  
Fiona slumped around till she found something suitable to wear, then making her way to the bathroom to brush her hair. No matter how hard she tried, the curls wouldn't leave, even when she put in her customary ponytail.  
  
By the time Moonbay said it was time to go, Fiona had gotten the curls out of her bangs, but ever thing else would have to wait till after breakfast.  
  
Fiona and Moonbay took the stairs down to the ground floor, finding their way to the breakfast area where Van and Irvine had already found a table.  
  
"Hey girls, have a nice sleep?" Van asked as the girls sat down.  
  
Fiona nodded as she smiled at Van, who smiled back.  
  
"Come on you two love birds, buffets open," Irvine called as they headed to the bar.  
  
Breakfast went, as every meal should, ending with everyone covered in various food articles.  
  
Fiona laughed as they all headed back upstairs. She picked some grape jelly out of Van's hair.  
  
"This is all your fault for flinging that food at Irvine, Van!" Moonbay grumbled as she raced towards the room to take a nice shower, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Irvine laughed as he to headed to the shower.  
  
*****  
  
Soon enough, everyone except Fiona had showered and cleaned up.  
  
"Hey Fiona, I'm going out to get lunch, you want to come?" Van asked as he walked into the girls room.  
  
"Cant, I'm still in the tub!" She called through the bathroom door.  
  
"Do you want me to pick you up anything?"  
  
"Yah sure!" Fiona replied.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be ok here by yourself, Moonbay and Irvine already left?" Van asked.  
  
"Yah, I'll make sure to lock up everything, don't worry," Fiona reassured.  
  
"Alright then, I'll be back soon," Van said as he walked out of the room leaving Fiona to herself.  
  
About half an hour later, Fiona was finished with her bath.  
  
Slipping on some of her new clothes she felt a cold breeze. Though she hadn't remembered opening a window.  
  
She looked around, feeling that fear in the pit of her stomach. She looked around the room, reassuring herself that maybe Van had opened it.  
  
So she just closed it, returning to the bathroom to brush her hair.  
  
But where was her brush? Searching everywhere, she finally located it inside the medicine cabinet. She closed it, the mirror shinning as she did.  
  
She looked up into the mirror, letting out a scream as a gloved hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
"I think I've given you enough time to dangle, Blair is waiting for you," Fiona heard Darkness's voice from behind her.  
  
Fiona needed to calm down and think, but as she took a deep breath, a sweet smell awaited her as she fell into an unwelcome slumber.  
  
"This is way to easy!" Darkness laughed as he held the unconscious Fiona in his arms. "But I am going to make the message clear!"  
  
Darkness picked up a lipstick tube and began to write along the wall, once finished, leapt down into his Zoid, taking Fiona along with him.  
  
*****  
  
Moonbay returned from her lunch with Irvine having met up with Van on the way back, she walked into the bathroom to freshen up, but what met her eyes was unbelievable. She let out a scream and a cry of Van and Irvine to come quick.  
  
The two boys raced into the room.  
  
Van clenched his fist in anger as he read aloud what was written.  
  
I have your precious Zoidian, come and face me 2 miles north of the town, and I may let you see her alive one more time!  
  
*****  
  
Hey!!!!!! What do you think! I really am sorry for not updating more often!!!!! Please leave me a nice review!!!!! Thanks Cyberdemon!!! And Zs- Adun, if you still want help, I think Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome and me can work something out on getting you your own name. REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
Love ya!  
  
Michiko 


	15. Blood Birds

A/N: Hey everyone! I've actually thought of a sequel for this story! Neat huh! Well I don't have much to say, I really am going to try to update more! So grab your popcorn and get comfy, cause this is a chapter that I have been waiting for a long time to be able to type!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own Zoids, just my original characters!  
  
*****  
  
Fiona slowly opened her eyes, finding that she was lying on a very cold surface. She sat up, realizing just where she was.  
  
"I see that you have finally awoken," Fiona heard a familiar man's voice.  
  
Her eyes widened, no, she cant be back here, it had to be a dream . . . no, a nightmare.  
  
"I've missed you Fiona," Blair stepped out of the shadows to show himself. His gray hair returning on some parts of his head.  
  
Fiona stood up, fear filling her, there was no Van to save her this time.  
  
She felt something slide against her hand; she looked down to see a weird metal band, and another on her other hand, and her ankles as well as her neck.  
  
"Don't you worry, I'll be sure to make your death painful because of how long you've made me wait!" Blair reassured as he stepped closer.  
  
Fiona fearfully stepped back as Blair advanced.  
  
*****  
  
Van raced outside, he had to hurry before Fiona was hurt, or even worse, dead.  
  
"Van wait!" Moonbay called as Van turned around.  
  
"What is it Moonbay, I have to hurry," Van stated very fast.  
  
"We brought you something that may help you find Fiona," Irvine called as a familiar silver organoid stepped out from behind the Gustav.  
  
"ZEKE!"  
  
"Dr. D said that he had found a small mind control device on him, and that's what caused him to attack you, he's safe now though," Moonbay reassured as she looked at Van.  
  
"Thanks so much everyone for all your help!" Van thanked the two as he raced to the Liger, Zeke fusing with it.  
  
"Good luck Van! Bring Fiona back to us safety!" Moonbay called after him.  
  
"I will! Thank you both for all you have done!!!!!!!!" Van called as he closed the canopy, racing off into the distance.  
  
*****  
  
"I'll bet you are wondering what those bands around your wrists are," Blair began to ask.  
  
"Not really," Fiona replied as Blair stopped advancing.  
  
"That's to bad, they really are quite interesting inventions," Blair said, an evil smirk across his face. "So I think I may show you anyway."  
  
He pulled out a hand control. Pressing the small green button along the side. (You know how most buttons are red; well I wanted a green button)  
  
Fiona grew frightful as the bands began to glow. Suddenly, she found she had been pulled tight, and couldn't move.  
  
"Like I said quite interesting, you wont be able to move at all," Blair quickly walked forward, unsheathing the same knife he had already tried to kill her with once.  
  
Fiona struggled as he placed the knife against her face.  
  
"Don't worry," he trailed the knife down her face, the cold metal not even leaving a mark. "I won't be the one to kill you, I have picked a special, more painful way for you to die!"  
  
Fiona sighed as he stepped away.  
  
"But first, I want to give you a farewell kiss."  
  
"No, I will share my last kiss with Van, AND VAN ALONE!!!!!" Fiona yelled out.  
  
"How sweet, too bad you won't be seeing him anymore, but I will honor your last wish," Blair gave a loud whistle into the dark room.  
  
Fiona heard the flapping and rustling of wings as two, snow white birds landed on Blair's outstretched arm.  
  
"These are my friends, the ones who are also known as bringers of death, well to you anyway," Blair began to stroke the one on its head.  
  
"Yah right, those birds look as if they wouldn't hurt a fly!!" Fiona laughed.  
  
"That's what you think," Fiona's laugh subsided as Blair said this.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have a nickname for these birds, I call them, Blood birds." Blair began. "Their wings are as sharp as knifes, and can easy kill its prey by allowing them to bleed to death from minor cuts."  
  
"You're lying," Fiona carefully looked over the birds, which, indeed, had very sharp looking wings.  
  
"Not really, but there only one thing that will set them off," Blair advanced forward once again unsheathing the knife with his free arm.  
  
Fiona began to struggle to move as far away from him as possible.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell Van how much you loved him to the end when he arrives here," Blair gave an evil laugh as he sliced her arm, causing blood to run down her arm and drip to the floor.  
  
Suddenly the birds began to go wild; it appeared that the smell of their prey's blood is what caused that person or thing to be the only thing injured and its what set off the birds.  
  
"DO NOT ATTACK HER FACE!! Anything else is fare game. I want her to appear beautiful, even in the face of death!"  
  
Fiona screamed as they began to attack her without mercy.  
  
*****  
  
Van had finally reached where he was told to arrive. And as promised, Darkness was there to greet him, but Fiona was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"You're too late!!!!!" Darkness laughed.  
  
"You're lying, Fiona's not dead! Now tell me where she is!!" Van yelled angrily.  
  
"Alright. You want to know where she is, then go find her, I'm not stopping you, but don't expect anything special!!!!" Darkness smirked at Van's shocked expression.  
  
"Actually, I just want to see the expression on your face when you carry out her lifeless body!!!!!"  
  
As Darkness laughed, Van raced the liger into the hanger, now caring about anything but Fiona as he raced down the halls.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona felt pain all over her body, she was afraid to open her eyes.  
  
Those merciless birds just kept coming, if one wasn't attacking, the other was.  
  
Blood seemed to pour all over the floor. Blair was enjoying her suffering, his affection for her long forgotten.  
  
"Enough!" Blair called as his pets returned to his arm; Blood dripping off each of their wings.  
  
Fiona's head hung low, tears of pain falling like the blood that was dripping off her body to the ground.  
  
Blair flung his arm up, releasing the birds to the ceiling above, making his way towards Fiona.  
  
"And you haven't passed out yet, I'm amazed," Blair said as he lifted Fiona's face to look at him.  
  
Fiona was too weak to say anything, but she did notice that, his hair, and other things had began to return to what they looked like before they had realized he was immortal, like his younger self.  
  
"Well I can fix this, enjoy the after life!" Blair swiftly kicked Fiona in the gut, and weather it be from the pain, or for another reason, Fiona's vision blurred, and she fell into a world of darkness.  
  
Blair, soon realizing that Fiona had fallen unconscious, again pressed the button, allowing Fiona to fall to the ground.  
  
Even though the cuts were small, but in large numbers, she still bled more than he had expected.  
  
Her blood seemingly forming a small stream along the floor. Blair disregarded it, walking back into the shadows; all he had to do now was wait for Van to come.  
  
*****  
  
Van seemed to have checked over every room, until he came to the last one in the longest hallway.  
  
It had to be the room, but Van was afraid at what he may find when he entered the room.  
  
Putting it behind him, he pushed open the door.  
  
"I see you have finally made it, but you are too late," a voice Van knew all too well greeted him.  
  
"Where's Fiona?" Van asked, never leaving the doorway.  
  
"Enter the room a little more to see your beloved Fiona."  
  
Van did, and as he did, he took notice to the stream of blood, leading him right to the bloody mess of Fiona.  
  
"FIONA!" Van raced over, the minute he touched her his hands becoming soaked in blood.  
  
He noticed the bands, and using all his strength ripped them off.  
  
"She's hanging by a thread, take her and go," Blair said as Van very gently picked up Fiona, racing out of the room.  
  
"And I hope she dies in your arms." He added.  
  
*****  
  
Van managed to make it back to the Blade Liger; he had fallen right for Blair's trap. He had wanted Van to come, just so he could see Fiona die, Van just knew it.  
  
"Lets go Zeke, we need to get Fiona to a hospital! NOW!" Van gave control of the Liger to Zeke as he held close to Fiona.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona could feel someone holding her as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Fiona, I'll get you help," Van said as he noticed her open her eyes slightly.  
  
Fiona gave a weak smile as she reached up, touching his face just barely before falling back into unconsciousness, her hand leaving blood marks along his face.  
  
*****  
  
The town finally coming into view, as Van raced out of the Liger and into the hospital.  
  
'That had to be more than two miles,' he thought to himself as he called out for help.  
  
Fiona was quickly whisked from his arms as the doctors forced Van to wait outside in the waiting room while they treated her wounds.  
  
Van sat, his head buried in his hands as he waited for news about Fiona's condition.  
  
*****  
  
AND SHE DIED THE END!!!!!!! Just kidding, that's not the end. But I really liked this chapter, it may not sound good to you, but I've been waiting to write that forever. And no, I don't like torturing Fiona, but it's all in the story line! And Taltos, I gave Cyberdemon that choice because I wanted to know what he wanted me to update,(and I ask him as well) and he kept on asking and asking (not that I mind), and if you want me to update something all you have to do is ask as well, don't think I'm treating him any better than anyone else! That goes for anyone, if you want me to update something that bad, then just ask, I'm not going to say no, just don't expect it to be up right away, I do have a life, not much of one, but I have one. I will try though if you ask. Well that's probably the longest authors note I've ever written. And if anyone wants to know, papaya's smell like crap, really, someone bought one just for me and it stunk real bad (but she also said they go through smell changes and stuff, weird). Well please Review, tell me what I need to fix and crap.  
  
THANKS A TON!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Michiko 


	16. A New Hope

A/N: Hey!!!!! Well, in case you haven't figured out yet, I've come to the more serious parts of the story. Well, not to leave you hang anymore, grab a bowl of ice cream, and settle yourself down to read. Oh, and this is what I consider a stupid chapter . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Nope . . .  
  
*****  
  
"This is all my fault," Van muttered as he leaned back in the chair sighing.  
  
"Sir," Van looked over to see a nurse standing there.  
  
"Yes," Van jumped up.  
  
"Are you the one who brought that young woman in?"  
  
"Yes, I did, what about her?"  
  
"The doctor would like to speak with you, come this way."  
  
The nurse led Van through the swaying doors and down a hallway till they came to a familiar doctor.  
  
"Dr. West," Van raced over, he wanted to hear of Fiona's condition right away.  
  
"Ah yes, Van Flyheight, I knew I recognized that young woman from somewhere."  
  
"How is she, please tell me," Van begged.  
  
"Come, let us talk as we walk back to the room," Dr. West motioned for Van to follow him as they began to walk down many halls.  
  
"Tell me, is she going to be ok?"  
  
"First I want you to tell me how she got into this condition in the first place."  
  
Van sighed as he proceeded to tell only what was necessary, and nothing more.  
  
"I see, so you have no idea how her body got all cut up?"  
  
"None what so ever, now please tell me, will she make it?" Van asked once again.  
  
"Its hard to say, she lost a lot of blood, and to tell the truth, I don't think she will make it."  
  
"There has to be something I can do!"  
  
"I feel she has about 3 hours," Dr. West said as he opened the door to a room where Fiona lay motionless on the bed.  
  
"Fiona . . ." Van whispered as he caught sight of her.  
  
"I've tried testing her blood, but it keeps coming up as unknown, and if I cant find someone with the same blood, she will die for sure. But I cant guarantee that if we get someone with the same blood to donate that she will live, but I figure its worth a shot." Dr. West suggested.  
  
Van's eyes hadn't moved from Fiona's abnormally pale figure. But he had heard what Dr. West had suggested.  
  
"Fiona's an Ancient Zoidian, that's why you couldn't identify her blood type," Van kept his voice at a whisper as he looked at all the bandages coating her body.  
  
"She's a WHAT!" Dr. West said, his voice full of surprise and shock.  
  
"You heard me correctly," Van replied as he began to go into deep thought.  
  
"That's incredible," Dr. West replied, while thinking to himself.  
  
Van's head snapped up, as if someone had just turned on the light bulb in his brain.  
  
"How long did you say she has?" Van turned around to face the doctor.  
  
"About 3 hours at the most, I figure its her love and willpower to want to see you again that's holding her on this side of the balance."  
  
"I'll be back before that," Van raced out of the room.  
  
"What's that boy up to?"  
  
*****  
  
Van stopped the Blade Liger as he jumped to the hard desert ground.  
  
"She has to be here, it's the last place anyone's seen her," Van prayed as he walked through the half open, and broken door.  
  
"Is Anyone Here!" Van called out into the dark house.  
  
Van looked around, he sighed, no one was here, this was a hopeless case, but he had to keep looking.  
  
"Why have you come here Van?"  
  
Van turned around, he knew that voice anywhere.  
  
"Raven . . ." Van broke into a smile.  
  
"I asked you why you were here, have you come to take . ." Raven was cut off.  
  
"Raven, please, tell me where Reese is, I need to see her right away," Van pleaded.  
  
"Why would I help you, and where's your girlfriend at?" Raven looked around but found no sign of Fiona.  
  
"That's why I need to see her, I need to ask a favor of her, please, tell me where she is."  
  
"She's upstairs, but be quiet," Raven warned as they headed up the stairs.  
  
"Why?" Van asked as he followed.  
  
A small crying noise came from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Is that what I think that is," Van asked in a sly tone.  
  
"Yah," Raven muttered.  
  
"How sweet, tough old Raven's a daddy," Van teased.  
  
"I don't have to let you see Reese you know," Raven pushed Van against a wall.  
  
"Raven, what's all that noise," Reese's voice came from the top of the stairs where she was holding a small bundle.  
  
"Flyheight is here, says he needs to speak with you and that its urgent," Raven let go of Van.  
  
"Tell him I'll be down in a second," Reese disappeared from the top of the stairs, Raven led Van back down the stairs and into a small room that was decorated. It was obvious that the first room was a decoy room so people would think this place unoccupied.  
  
Van took a seat and checked his watch, only and hour and a half till it was too late, he had to hurry.  
  
"What do you need Van," Reese asked as she entered the room.  
  
"I need a favor," Van confessed.  
  
"What do you need," Reese asked, noting the worry in his voice.  
  
"Its Fiona, she's dying as we speak, and I need someone who can donate blood to save her, but considering she's that of an extinct race, that's a bit tough. You're the only other Zoidian. Please Reese, I beg you, please donate some blood to save her," Van begged.  
  
"I'll help you, and it wont be a favor, It will be me, repaying you for saving me at the under water ruins all that time ago, just give me a few minutes to pack Sarah's things," Reese raced upstairs.  
  
"What happened to make her loose that much blood," Raven asked a little more concerned now than what he would have been a few years ago.  
  
"You remember a while ago, a man came by, trying to kidnap Reese?" Van asked.  
  
"Yah, I do, but what does that have to do with Fiona's condition?"  
  
"I let my guard down, and he took her, I got her back, and now this guys been trying to kill her to obtain his immortality, and to do that he must kill Fiona because it was her blood that he drank to try and obtain it in the first place. She is like this now because I wasn't there to save her in time," Van placed a hand on his face, laying back.  
  
"Come on boys, Fiona's weakening and I can feel it," Reese raced outside to where a newly rebuild Geno-Breaker sat, hiding behind an invisible field.  
  
Van jumped into the Blade Liger, heading back to the hospital with Reese and Raven on his tail.  
  
"I'm coming with help Fiona, hang on," Van muttered as he pushed the booster harder.  
  
*****  
  
Reese handed off the baby Sarah to Raven as she and Van raced towards the room.  
  
"You are back," Dr. West said as he heard the door open.  
  
"Yes, and I got someone who can help, but you must hurry doctor, I cant loose Fiona," Van yelled out.  
  
"Yes, of course, right this way," Dr. West led Reese to another room.  
  
Van paced outside the room as Raven came up next to him.  
  
"Don't you worry. Oh, and next time, don't expect us to be so inviting," Raven laughed.  
  
Van smiled and let out a heavy sigh.  
  
Dr. West came out of the room carrying a bag filled with the red liquid.  
  
Van raced into the room that Fiona was being held in, she had gotten paler since a few hours ago.  
  
Dr. West hooked the bag up to the stand, attaching an I.V. that would disperse the blood into Fiona's this figure.  
  
He carefully placed the small I.V. needle into Fiona's wrist as the red liquid ran down the thin tube  
  
"Now, we wait to see the results," Dr. West left the room as Van sat into a chair beside the bed.  
  
"Please Fiona, you can do it," Van prayed as Reese entered the room, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine, I can feel it, I'll be outside if you need me," Reese began to leave the room.  
  
"Thanks so much Reese, I will never be able to thank you enough," Van turned to face her.  
  
"Its alright, don't worry about it," Reese offered a small smile as she closed the door.  
  
One Third of the Blood had been transferred, Van sat, thinking of how Raven and Reese had both changed. They defiantly weren't the criminals they used to be.  
  
'I guess Love does perform miracles,' Van thought as he continued to keep watch over Fiona.  
  
*****  
  
Another stupid chapter that has to be written because it goes with the story. I personally didn't like this chapter at all. And Taltos, I didn't mean it to be written as harsh as it sounded. To tell the truth, It doesn't bother me when a person asks me to write another chapter. It doesn't bother me, and I don't really care what I type, but I bet the reader cares what she/he wants to read. That's why I let people pick, because I'm not the one reading it, you are. Well I hope you enjoyed this stupid chapter better than I did. Well review and tell me what you think. And yes, incase you didn't get that, Sarah is the kid Raven and Reese had TOGHETHER! You hear!!!! Well that's all for me. You know, I feel that Dr. West character I made is a real idiot . . . oh well . . .  
  
Catch you next chapter!  
  
Michiko 


	17. A Small Bit Of Peace

A/N: Hey. Ok here's my authors note. And these big evil men came and bombed the hospital, killing everyone, the end. There's nothing more to see, now leave peacefully before I kill someone. No, I'm just kidding. Sorry to give you a heart attack. Ok, for an update on my other stories, they will be put on a little teeny tiny hold, until further notice, which means, after I finish this story, and guess what, its almost over, but in a sense, its not. Did that make sense? Well, while you figure that out, I'm going to type this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll keep dreaming.  
  
*****  
  
The hospital room was so quiet, it was scary. The only sounds in the room were the machines monitoring Fiona's heartbeat and such.  
  
Van sighed; it had been three hours since they had began the blood transfusion. Dr. West had gone to get the results of some tests that would tell them how well she had taken it.  
  
The door sung open, scarring the living crap out of Van.  
  
"I have the results," Dr. West walked into the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
The trio raced over as Dr. West looked down at his clipboard.  
  
"The results came back positive, she has taken very well to the new dosage of blood. I am relieved to tell you that we can now move her from the I.C.U (intensive care unit) and into a recovery room."  
  
Van gave a heavy sigh; it was the best news he had heard in a long time.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Reese exclaimed, rocking the baby in her arms.  
  
"Now I will kindly ask you to leave as we transfer her to another room, if you wait out in the reception area, I will come to you when we are finished."  
  
Dr. West pushed the trio out into the hall, closing the door behind them.  
  
The trio made their way down the long hallway, avoiding all of the nurses and doctors as they rushed past.  
  
Finally making it to the waiting room, the three slumped into the soft chairs.  
  
"I'm going to see if they have anything edible in this place," Raven got up leaving the room and disappearing around the corner.  
  
Suddenly, little Sarah began to cry loudly.  
  
"Now where did I put that binky (pacifier)," Reese shifted through the diaper bag. "This is hopeless, Van will you hold her for me?"  
  
"Um . . . sure," Van made his way over to where Reese was sitting.  
  
"Here, and don't forget to support her head," Reese handed him Sarah very carefully.  
  
Van rocked the tiny baby in his arms; she instantly stopped crying and calmed down.  
  
"She likes you Van," Reese commented as Raven reentered the room.  
  
Raven opened his mouth to say something when Dr. West entered the room.  
  
"I have met with success in finding a new recovery room, now if you will follow me, I will lead you there," Dr. West turned, leading the trio back down the long hall and through many doors.  
  
Dr. West stopped in front of the door reading room 2413. He pushed open the door, reveling a tiny room, in which Fiona was laying, as before, on the bed, this time however, there was no machines.  
  
"Now," Dr. West turned to face Van. "I need to know where you will take her, once she has recovered enough to leave that is."  
  
"Probably the safest place to take her would be my home, in the Wind Colony," Van replied after thinking for a minute.  
  
"Very well, I approve, I will also issue a wheel chair to her, I don't want her to walk or do much moving after she wakes up, fear she will reopen the wounds."  
  
"Understood," Van replied, finding the logic in it.  
  
"Very well, I shall leave you three here, I have other patients to attend to," Dr. West then left the room, closing the door behind himself.  
  
"Reese, I have another small favor to ask," Van turned slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Yah, sure, what is It you need," Reese asked, handing the baby off to Raven.  
  
"Do you think you could possibly tell when Fiona may wake up?"  
  
"I can try, but I cant guarantee anything, alright," Reese walked up to where Fiona lay.  
  
"Alright," Van replied, watching her every move.  
  
Reese placed her had on Fiona's forehead, concentrating.  
  
The two boys watched in silence.  
  
After a few minutes, she removed her hand.  
  
"Her thoughts are a bit mixed up, but I can guess she could come too anytime now," Reese stated.  
  
"That's wonderful, I really cant thank you enough for everything that you have done," Van replied, gratefulness filling his insides.  
  
"Don't mention it, how about we stay till she wakes up, then we will leave, how does that sound Raven?" Reese asked.  
  
"Fine," Raven grumbled, trying to get the baby in his arms to sleep.  
  
Van walked over to where Fiona lay, placing his hand along her cheek.  
  
"Come on Raven, lets leave him alone for a while," Reese quietly pushed Raven out the door, despite his protests that he could walk.  
  
"Come on Fiona, I know you can do it, just wake up," Van whispered, placing his other hand on top of her still one.  
  
Van suddenly felt Fiona's hand give a slight move under his.  
  
"Fiona," Van whispered once again.  
  
Fiona's sunset eyes slowly opened.  
  
Where was she?  
  
Soon enough her vision cleared enough to make out the images, and the first thing she saw was Van staring at her, wide eyed.  
  
"Van . . ." Fiona whispered, barely audible.  
  
It was impossible right? She couldn't have survived all those vicious attacks. But then why was Van here, looking at her.  
  
"Fiona, thank the God's of Zi that you're here, you're alright!" Van looked about ready to cry.  
  
"But Van, this is impossible, how am I still alive," Fiona asked, her voice rising.  
  
"I saved you, and Reese, she well . . . she donated the blood needed to save your life," Van admitted.  
  
"Really? Why would she do that," Fiona questioned, as she tried to sit up, failing miserably.  
  
"A lot has changed, and not with her, with Raven as well," Van said, as the door opened, reviling Reese and Raven once again.  
  
"Fiona! You're awake!" Reese exclaimed, rushing over.  
  
"Yes, and I hear its all thanks to you that I'm still here," Fiona said, offering a warm smile.  
  
"It was no big deal really, just repaying a dept to Van, but there is someone I want to you to see before me and Raven leave," Reese said, stepping over to the opposite side of the bed, holding the tiny Sarah.  
  
"She's beautiful Reese," Fiona exclaimed.  
  
"I know this isn't the best time Fiona, but I was wondering if you could fill us in on how Blair could harm you so much," Van asked, in a serious tone.  
  
So Fiona began to tell her story of the Blood Birds and all that had happened.  
  
About an hour later, Fiona had finally found enough strength to pull herself into a sitting position, with a bit of Van and Reese's help of course.  
  
Everyone in the room was shocked, amazed at what she had just told.  
  
Right after Fiona had finished, Dr. West had come back into the room, with the wheelchair, and had said that because Fiona had already woken up, there wasn't much reason for her to stay any longer, and she could leave at anytime.  
  
Van had gone outside to thank the doctor, and as he was about to return, he looked in the doorway, where he saw Fiona holding little Sarah. A very cute scene indeed.  
  
Fiona and Reese were talking, while Fiona rocked the tiny baby to sleep.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I think Fiona will make a great mother someday," Raven said as Van looked back.  
  
"I don't doubt it for one second," Van replied, looking back inside the room as Fiona handed the now sleeping baby back to Reese.  
  
Raven walked back into the room, quickly followed by Van.  
  
"You know Reese, we really should get going," Raven stated as the two girls looked over at him.  
  
"Yes, I agree, it was good talking to you Fiona, when you are well enough, come visit me," Reese said as she picked up the diaper bag, slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you so much for everything, I really do owe you my life," said Fiona as Van came to stand at her side.  
  
"Forget about it, just don't let it happen again." Reese smiled as she and Raven walked towards the door.  
  
"It wont, don't worry," said Van, feeling confident that this time he would defeat Blair, and take his revenge on him for harming Fiona.  
  
"You make sure," said Reese as the two made their way out the door, and were soon gone, seemingly disappeared, but Van and Fiona weren't real worried about it.  
  
"You know you gave my quite the scare," said Van softly, ruffling her hair as he sat next to her, careful not to touch any of her wounds.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry," Fiona said very softly, clutching Van's hand.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just happy that you are still here," Van said, giving Fiona small kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I won't leave again, I promise," said Fiona, closing her eyes and enjoying his presence.  
  
"Good, now how does a nice trip to the Wind Colony to recover sound," Van asked as Fiona looked up.  
  
"Wonderful," Fiona replied, once again closing her eyes to just enjoy being with Van.  
  
*****  
  
Sounds like a good place to end. I find I don't like my chapters if there isn't much action, like this one. But it can't be helped. Well, I'm tired (yah, that's something new) and I'm sleep deprived, so I am going to sleep now. So leave me a nice review for when I wake up in the morning, I will be a nice way to start my day. Sorry it's not perfect, and not a very good chapter at all, I just couldn't seem to write much. It was kinda pointless as well . . .Well that's all for me. And about my little pause on the other stories note, screw it, I have found a way to over come my writers block. ^- ^  
  
Night folks,  
  
Michiko 


	18. To The Wind Colony!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been busy with that new fic and what not. So, with that said, onto the next chapter. So . . . enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Never have. . . never will  
  
*****  
  
Van gently laid Fiona back onto the bed, after she had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
He looked down, a smile pulling at his lips as he watched Fiona sleep.  
  
Tomorrow, after Van had finished gathering the items from the hotel, they would head off to the Wind Colony.  
  
Van quickly walked over to the chair in the corner of the small room; making himself comfortable, he too fell into a light slumber.  
  
*****  
  
It was early morning when Van awoke. He looked over to where Fiona was still sleeping.  
  
He quickly stood up, the faster he packed and got everything loaded, the quicker they could be off. He wanted to get there before dark. And going to fast in the Liger just might cause some problems for Fiona, so he would have to take it slow.  
  
Van took one last at Fiona before making his way out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.  
  
****  
  
Blair looked at himself in a full length. How good it felt to be young and immortal again.  
  
Now he could rule Zi without having to fear death. Nothing could stand in his way now!!  
  
"I will be ruler, and no one will ever be able to stop me!!!!"  
  
Blair gave an evil laugh, unknowing that Fiona was still alive and recovering.  
  
*****  
  
Van threw the remaining clothes into a bag, slinging it over his shoulder.  
  
He quickly walked out the door, closing it on his way out. Dropping the keys off on the desk, he exited the Hotel, making his way out into the street and down to the hospital.  
  
Van was about to enter through the hospital doors, when he bumped shoulders with someone.  
  
He went to apologize to the person, that was until he realized who it was.  
  
Darkness . . .  
  
Van's eye's widened as he raced past, not giving him a second glance. There was only one reason he could have been here. . . Fiona.  
  
He was about to race past the reception desk, when the woman who was working called out his name.  
  
"Mr. Flyheight sir," Van had to stop, he couldn't just ignore her after all.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A man came in here asking about that woman you brought in, he looked suspicious so I told him that she wasn't here, is that alright with you?"  
  
Van felt a heavy burden rise off his shoulders; this woman was a lifesaver, really. Darkness didn't even know that Fiona was here, and he didn't know that she was alive either.  
  
"Yes, thank you!"  
  
"No problem," the woman replied, then returning to her work on the computer.  
  
Van sighed, continuing down the hallway once again, at a much slower pace.  
  
When he arrived at Fiona's room, there was a nurse outside her door.  
  
Van felt worry, why was she here. He went closer.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Flyheight, I cant let you in right now," the nurse woman replied as Van came close enough.  
  
"Why not," Van asked, worry lacing his voice.  
  
"Don't worry," she reassured. "They are just changing her bandages before you leave."  
  
Van blushed, yah that was a good enough excuse for him. Now that he thought of it, Maria would have to help Fiona out with the bandages when they got to the wind colony. He couldn't very well do that himself, after all, that would be a bit awkward considering she was a woman, and he was not.  
  
A knock from the other side of the room signaled that they were finished.  
  
"You may go in now, thanks for waiting," the woman said before turning and walking down the hall.  
  
Van opened the door to see Fiona standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"You know Fiona, you shouldn't be standing, some of those wounds might come open," Van cautioned, walking towards her.  
  
"I know, but my butt was getting numb from just sitting there," Fiona complained.  
  
"Well are you all ready to go?" Van questioned, setting the bag on the floor and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready," Fiona replied softly.  
  
"Here," Van handed her the bag he had set on the floor just a few minutes earlier.  
  
"My clothes!"  
  
"I brought them so you could change and wouldn't have to wear the clothes they gave you," Van explained.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Do you want me to get some of those nurses to help you so you don't open any of those wounds," Van offered.  
  
"If you don't mind, I know how much you want to leave," Fiona apologized.  
  
"Don't worry, I know you cant help it," Van gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before quickly exiting the room.  
  
"He's so sweet!" Fiona clutched the bag to her chest.  
  
In a matter of time, the nurse had come and gone, and the two were ready to head off.  
  
Van sat patiently outside the hospital waiting for one of the nurses to bring Fiona out. He sighed, they could finally relax for a little while, then, when Fiona was able, go and beat the living crap out of Blair. The thought brought a smile to Van's face. That was until his concentration was broken by voice from inside the hospital . . .  
  
"Miss Fiona, I insist you use the wheelchair!"  
  
"For the last time NO!"  
  
Van shook his head and laughed as Fiona came walking though the doors, a nurse quickly following. Sure, she should be in the wheelchair, but who was going to stop her if she said no, not him. It was her choice after all. Wait! Wasn't he the one who had just been telling her not to stand . . .  
  
"I'm ready to go Van," Fiona said as she came to stand beside him.  
  
"Mr. Flyheight! I insist you make her use the wheelchair!"  
  
"Sorry, no can do, its up to her whether or not she uses it," said Van as he looked over at Fiona. The bandages were clearly evident with the tank top she was wearing. "Come on Fiona, I want to get to the Wind Colony before dark."  
  
Suddenly Van lifted Fiona off her feet.  
  
"What?! What are you . . ."  
  
"Remember what I said about not walking too much, you don't have to use the wheelchair, but that means that I have to carry you sometimes, because I don't want you to get hurt again." Van answered before she could finish. "Thanks for all your help!"  
  
The nurse looked shocked as she stood there, watching them climb into the cockpit of the Liger.  
  
"They don't pay me enough for this . . ." she mumbled heading back inside.  
  
"Oh Van, you're so sweet," Fiona said as Van placed her in her normal seat in the back of the Liger.  
  
"Yah, I know," said Van as he quickly climbed into his seat. "ZEKE!"  
  
The silver organoid quickly fused with the Liger as the canopy closed, and Van maneuvered his way out of town.  
  
But unknown to them, a man, disguised in the shadow's of an alley, watched them go.  
  
"I knew you weren't dead Zoidian girl, but don't worry, I'll make sure to finish the job this time because that idiot Blair couldn't."  
  
*****  
  
Man, I think that's one of my least favorite chapters I have typed. But I do believe things are going to move along at a quicker pace now that I finished that chapter. Who knows though, with me, anything can happen. Well leave me a review and tell me what you think. I hope to have the next chapter up a little after Christmas, but with the holiday season ahead, I may update sooner because of break. Well leave your thoughts!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much!!!!!! Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!  
  
Happy Holiday!  
  
Michiko 


	19. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Again, cyberdemon got me moving so I could update. Thanks; I always need a kick in the butt to get myself moving again! But I got a new computer!! Well, onto the chapter!! Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Zoids just as much as I own the world, but unfortunately for me, I don't own the world so . . .  
  
*****  
  
It was a quiet trip. Fiona had fallen asleep not 30 minutes into the ride. So silence filled the cockpit  
  
"Almost there," Van said softly to himself, careful not to be loud enough to wake the sleeping girl behind him.  
  
It was only a matter of time before the small colony came into view.  
  
"Home sweet home," Van sighed as he found a spot outside of town to leave the Blade Liger, just right out of view, so he could surprise Maria.  
  
"Fiona, its time to get up," Van turned around and began to shake her very gently.  
  
"Five more minutes Van," she mumbled as she turned over onto her other side.  
  
Van laughed as he shook her again. "You can sleep later, but we're here now, and I want to go see my sister."  
  
"Fine," Fiona grumbled as she sat up, unbuckling herself from the seat.  
  
Van too unbuckled himself as he jumped down from the cockpit onto the soft ground. Grabbing a few bags as Fiona slowly made her way down to the ground.  
  
"Zeke, why don't you stay here for now, so you don't scare Maria into having a heart attack." Van suggested remembering the last time that he had come to visit.  
  
Zeke gave a small roar of approval.  
  
"Its ok, we'll be back don't worry." Fiona softly patted Zeke on the head. Zeke roared once again.  
  
"We should go, it's going to be dark soon, and I want to be settled in by then. See you later buddy" Van quickly grabbed Fiona's hand, leading her down the small path.  
  
"Bye Zeke!" Fiona yelled back before they disappeared out of sight.  
  
Van gave a sigh as they made their way into the small colony and to Van's small home.  
  
Van pushed open the door, calling into the house. "MARIA!!!!!!! Are you here?"  
  
"Van, is that you?" A voice from the kitchen, as well as a small crash told the two Maria was in there.  
  
Van and Fiona made their way over to the kitchen, where Maria seemed to be trying to clean up something.  
  
"Let us help sis," Van and Fiona quickly walked over to help the clean up the broken dish pieces that Maria had dropped.  
  
"Van, this is quite the pleasant surprise, why didn't you tell me that you and Fiona were coming to visit?" Maria questioned as she threw the pieces into the trash.  
  
"We wanted it to be a surprise." Fiona said as Maria quickly went back to drying the last of the dishes.  
  
"Well you did and that's wh . . ." she stopped mid sentence as she turned to look at Fiona. At the sight, she once again dropped another dish onto the ground. She walked over quickly. "Fiona, what . . . what happened to you?"  
  
"Why don't we clean this up, and then I'll make some coffee, and we can talk about." Van said as he quickly went to work picking up the other dish.  
  
Soon enough everything was clean and everyone was sitting in the living room sipping coffee.  
  
"So Fiona, what happened to you? And why wasn't Van there to save you?" Maria questioned.  
  
"It wasn't Van's fault. Not at all. Well it all started out like this . . . " And so Fiona had begun the story, and spared no loss of detail.  
  
"Oh Fiona! You poor thing!!" Maria wailed as she came to embrace Fiona in a hug.  
  
"Its ok Maria, everything's alright now." Fiona reassured.  
  
"Of course it is," said Maria wiping away her tears. "Come on Fiona, lets go run you a bath, then we'll change those bandages. And while we do all that, Van will set you up in a room."  
  
"Yah sure, enjoy your bath Fiona!" Van called after the two as they disappeared into the bathroom. Maria quickly appeared a few minutes later.  
  
"Oh Van! I'm so glad you came to visit!" Maria ran over, embracing Van in a hug.  
  
"Sis, I can't breathe!" Maria quickly let go.  
  
"Sorry, it's just, ever since you've gone away adventuring, it's been quite lonely, and I'm happy to have you both here."  
  
"Yah, I knew you'd be happy," Van replied. "Now come on and lets set up a room for Fiona."  
  
"Oh no, I've just remember that I've filled up the old guestroom with some stuff! Not good!" Maria stood still.  
  
"Not a problem, I can just sleep on the couch or something, don't worry sis!" Van reassured as he grabbed up the bags and headed to his room.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona sat in the large bathtub thinking to herself. Some of the bubbles that surrounded her began to pop breaking the silence in the room.  
  
She let the water out of the tub, standing up and wrapping a towel around herself.  
  
Fiona looked in the mirror and got a good look at all the cuts on her body. Cuts everywhere on her person. All down her arms, on her legs, on her chest, everywhere. It hurt to move too much. He would pay for everything!  
  
A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Fiona, I put your stuff in my room, that's where you will be alright?"  
  
It was Van. How sweet of him.  
  
"Yes, thank you Van!"  
  
His footsteps grew softer as he walked away and into the kitchen.  
  
Fiona softly opened the door and made her way to Van's room. After finding some suitable bedtime clothes, she headed back out to the living room where Maria and Van were talking.  
  
"So you and Fiona are a thing now?"  
  
"Yes Maria, we are a 'thing'"  
  
"That's wonderful!"  
  
Fiona smiled as she made her way into the room.  
  
"Hey Fi," Van acknowledged her presence.  
  
"Hi Van," Fiona kept smiling, melting Van's heart. "I came in to say that I'm going to bed now, I'm tired."  
  
"Shouldn't you put bandages on those," Maria gestured to the cutes on her body.  
  
"Nope, I thought that I would let them breathe for tonight."  
  
"All right, Goodnight Fiona," Van called.  
  
"Night Van, Maria."  
  
Fiona quickly disappeared into the room, closing the door softly before turning off the light. She was asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
That was the way Van found her when he came to tell her goodnight again before he hit the sack.  
  
"Sweet dreams Fiona," Van gave her a small kiss on her forehead before closing the door and making himself comfortable on the couch.  
  
*****  
  
Two figures stood outside the small window that was in the room where Fiona lay sleeping.  
  
"I think we should kill her now." One of the two whispered to the other holding up his gun.  
  
"No, we were told to just find if she was here and report back to Darkness, not to kill her."  
  
"Yah I know," said the other disappointed, lowering his gun.  
  
"Come on, lets go back, we've completed our mission."  
  
Stealing one last glance at the sleeping beauty, the two soldiers left, as silent as they had come, back to tell Darkness just where Fiona was.  
  
*****  
  
"Perfect," Darkness sneered as he was told the news. "Now its time to set the plan into action. Ready the troops, we're going to pay the small wind colony a little visit."  
  
*****  
  
How was that? Did you like?? This one was ok, defiantly not a favorite of mine. And zs-adun, yes, I do say stuff like that about myself in real life, so its nothing new. But don't worry, I usually don't mean everything I say, and I only say it when I'm in a really bad mood. And cyberdemon, you ain't got to give me a choice, but I appreciate it, and it should be me giving you the choice. But I will keep that in mind. And I promise for more Van and Fiona, I know, I haven't had much lately, but I promise that there will be more soon!!!!! Thanks so much for reading everyone!! Please Leave your thoughts and tell me whether you like it or you thought it sucked!!!!!!! Thanks! I hope to update soon! But I may need another kick in the butt!  
  
Byes,  
  
Michiko 


	20. Something Terrible

A/N:  HAPPY FF.NET BIRTHDAY TO CYBERDEMON!!!!!!!!! Well since you say you don't get presents, I decided to update just for you! SO it's more of a surprise chapter for you! So happy ff.net birthday! Too bad what they did to you was really stupid and I don't think they should have, but I can't really do anything about it, but I hope you have a wonderful day anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!!  So here's my update, it might be a really stupid chapter, I don't know, I'm still deciding because I aint felling the best right now. Tekkoshocon (Anime Convention) was on Saturday and partied really hard at the dance, so I'm still tired (no, I didn't get drunk, just really tired). But I promised myself I would update today just for cyberdemon, so I here I am, and onto the story!  

Disclaimer: Never have and never will, lets just leave it at that.

*****

"_Perfect," Darkness sneered as he was told the news. "Now its time to set the plan into action. Ready the troops, we're going to pay the small Wind Colony a little visit."_

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" _

_Darkness turned around to face Blaire, who had just yelled at him. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm cleaning up your mess because you are to stupid to be able to finish what you started." _

_"How dare you call me stupid!" Blaire yelled back. _

_"You do realize that you have failed to kill the girl again, don't you?" _

_"Yes." Blaire quickly looked away, this wasn't going to end well._

_"We need your immortality in order to take over Zi, so now I'm in charge of this mission because you can't seem to get it right."  _

_"WHAT?!"_

_"You heard me, so now I'm in charge and if you have a problem with it, then I'll kill you right now and not regret it."_

_"Fine," Blaire said sharply and then added to himself, 'And as soon as he turns his back, the tables will be turned and I will kill him.'_

That was earlier that day, by this time, most of the troops were prepared and were beginning to set out for the Wind Colony, which would stand defenseless against these large amounts of troops. 

*****

Unaware of anything, Van and Maria sat talking quietly in the living room. 

"You know Maria, its getting pretty late, shouldn't you be heading off to bed." Van glanced at the clock before giving off a long yawn. 

"Yes, it is late," Maria said with a laugh at her brother's antics. "But before I go, I want to give you something."

Van sat up at the sound that Maria was giving him something. 

"You left last time before I had the chance and I didn't want to give it to you while Fiona was awake." 

Maria quickly got up from her spot on the couch and walked to a glass case that held various objects. With caution she opened it, carefully moving objects left and right before she met her goal. 

Van quickly tried to get a look at what Maria was finding, but to no avail, so he quickly sank back into the couch to wait for Maria to come back. 

"Now before I give you this, I want you to think wisely before you give this to anyone, understand?"

"Yes." Van said as Maria handed the small box to him. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, mother gave it to me just before she died and told me that if anything happened to daddy, to give it to you when you were the right age to make the right decision about it."

Van cautiously opened the small box, revealing a beautiful ring.

"Now, you better keep that safe, because I know you and your reckless habit to lose things as soon as you get them." 

"Don't worry Maria, I'll keep it safe, and I wont lose, alright?" Van said as he quickly closed the box, placing it on the table beside him.

"Good, so now I'm going to go to bed, see you tom marrow Van." Maria called as she made her way across the floor and into her room, closing the door behind her, leaving Van by himself on the couch.

Van quickly and softly picked up the cups and mess that he and Maria made and cleaned them up. On his way back he stopped at the hall closet and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. 

As quickly as possible, Van made himself comfortable, and with many thoughts all weighing on his mind, he quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. 

*****

Fiona lay, tossing and turning in the bed, some of the small, not all-the-way healed cuts were quickly split open. 

"NO DON'T!" 

Fiona sat up, sweat trickled down her face in small beads, her breathing was hard and rushed.  

"It wasn't real . . . . it was just a dream." Fiona tried to reassure herself as she touched the wounds that a split open.  

Carefully, she turned around, threw off the covers, and softly set her feet on the ground. Maneuvering her way through the dark, she quickly found the door. She flicked on the light and squinted till her eyes adjusted, then opened the door. Light spilled out into the still room.

Fiona looked around the room. The sound of Van's overly-loud snores had finally reached her ears. A small smile appeared on her lips as she glanced over at him, he was so cute. Just as suddenly as her smile had appeared, however, it disappeared as her mind was filled with more sudden images. She quickly grasped the side of her head in pain as all the images suddenly stopped.

"Someone's coming . . ." 

Fiona saw darkness once again as she fell with a small 'thump' to the floor, which had been loud enough to awaken Van. 

Van looked around wildly as he spotted Fiona unconscious on the ground. 

"Fiona!" Van quickly raced to her side. There was only one reason that Fiona would be out here and unconscious. "Something horrible is coming."

*****

So what did you think. It was really hard for me to type and all, I think it was a pretty OK chapter, I'm hoping the next will be better. Expect an update in my Wanting Love story on the 3rd of April, which is the Red Baroness' birthday, and between now and then I hope to update other stories as well. So I'm out! Leave a review for me, they make me feel loved and tell me if you hated it or you loved it! Thanks so much for reading! Happy FF.NET Birthday again Cyberdemon!!!!!!!!!!!

Byes!

Michiko 


	21. The Tree House

A/N: Hello everyone. I am so sorry cyberdemon, I really am. As soon as I got back I had only a few days before I left for Michigan, so I didn't have time to write the whole chapter before I left. And the only reason I posted that Code: Lyoko story was because I only had a little left to write in that, I swear, if I had the time then I would have written this. Ok, now its time to break into song......Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to cyberdemon, happy birthday to you! Ok, well I guess it would actually be a really really belated birthday, and I apologize once again. So now, onto the chapter.....  
  
Disclaimer: I said it before, and I'll say it again, I don't own Zoids and I never will.  
  
The silence of the town was broken by the loud sound of gunshots. Maria quickly raced out of her room to see what all the gunshots were about.  
  
"Van, what's going on?" Maria asked as she knelt down beside him.  
  
"It must be Darkness, he must have found us." Van said as he began to lift the unconscious Fiona up off the ground.  
  
"Look Van, if what you say is true, then you have to get Fiona out of here. If that man gets a hold of Fiona, then all of Zi as we know it is gone." Maria said as she helped Van stand.  
  
"But Maria, I can't just leave you and the other towns people here to be captured, or even killed." Van argued to Maria as she began pushing him towards the back door.  
  
"Don't worry about us Van, we can take care of ourselves, you just worry about Fiona." Maria said as more gunshots rang out. She quickly unlocked the door, opening it, allowing Van out. "I want you to go into the woods, head for that tree house that you and dad built, you should be safe there for a while, understand?"  
  
Van gulped and nodded a yes. "I'll come back and save you sis, I promise."  
  
"I know you will, now go." Maria didn't give him room to say more as she raced back inside, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Van took off, circling around the small town as he came to the small bunching of trees, it may have been small, but it was large enough to hide in. Forcing his way through the tall weeds, Van made his way into the dark woods. Try as he might, he couldn't get the sounds from behind him out of his mind, the gunshots, and the screams, but he knew Maria was right. If Blaire did get a hold of Fiona, then immortality would be his, and nothing would stop him from ruling Zi.  
  
"Tell me now where that good for nothing brother of yours is, he has something that belongs to me." Blaire said as he held a knife tightly against Maria's throat.  
  
Maria, instead of answering, quickly spit at his feet. She felt the knife at her throat draw closer as she felt a sting of pain and a drip of warm liquid begin to slide down her throat. She felt Blaire's warm breathe on her cheek as he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I have no reason to keep you alive, so if you value your life, I suggest you tell me where Fiona is now."  
  
"My brother will come for me, so until then, I will not tell you where he is, and if you choose to kill me, then do it. But be warned, if you do, then you will never learn of my brother and Fiona's whereabouts."  
  
Blaire gritted his teeth, she was right, if he killed her, then Van would never come, and his plan would fail.  
  
"Tie her up and bring her with us, I want half of you to stay here, and the other half to go into the small woods to the right of this place. Head out!"  
  
"Never thought I'd get to see this place again." Van said as he looked up into the tall trees. Walking around the large tree, he found a rope ladder along the side. The ropes holding the wooden step boards were frayed and worn from use and weather. Looking down at Fiona and then looking up at how high he would have to climb, he quickly decided that Fiona would need to climb up herself.  
  
Van set her down lightly on the dry leaves and began to shake her lightly. "Come on Fiona, get up, we don't have much time to hide." After all, it was only a matter of time before Blaire and Darkness sent their troops into the forest. Alright then, seeing as this wasn't working, Van decided to try a different approach. Bending down, he brushed his own lips against hers, in another motion, he deepened the kiss even more. A few moments later, he felt her begin to kiss him back. Eventually breaking off the kiss, Van looked down at Fiona, who had a small smile on her face. However, the sound of gunshots among the trees re-awakened the reason that they were in the woods in the first place.  
  
"Van, what's happening?" Fiona asked as Van helped her stand.  
  
"Its Blaire, he found us, the reason I woke you is because we need to climb this ladder, and from the sound of those gunshots, we need to do it quick." Van explained as he pushed Fiona into reach of the ladder. Grabbing a hold of the rotting wood, Fiona quickly began to climb. A light rain had also begun to fall, matting Fiona's hair tightly to her face.  
  
"You're almost there." Van said as he began to climb up the ladder after her.  
  
Fiona gasped as the wood beneath her feet began to crack, scrambling up, she reached a small platform, hoisting herself up. Looking down, Fiona urged Van to hurry, warning him of some of the weak steps. After finally reaching the small platform, Van grabbed one of the sides of the ladder and urged Fiona to do the same.  
  
"We have to pull this up to make sure that they don't see it." Van explained as he began to hoist the ladder up. Soon enough, the entire ladder had been brought up from the ground and laid on the platform. "Come on, it should be dry inside."  
  
Van quickly pushed open a small crawlspace door, sliding in feet first. Fiona followed inside the small space and ended up in what appeared to be a small room.  
  
"Wow." That was all Fiona could say.  
  
"Welcome to my tree house." Van said with a smile as he sat down in one of the beanbags that was laying on the ground.  
  
"They can run, but they can't hide." Darkness said as he used a sharp knife to cut down small shrubs and trees as he made his way deeper into the woods, an evil grin pulling at his lips.  
  
Alright, I have finished the chapter!!!!! After all its only been like.....forever since I last updated. And for that I apologize too everyone. But I do hope to update more often, I really do. You see, without realizing it, I booked my entire summer, I have band and tennis camp coming up soon. But with any luck, I'll be able to take this laptop to band camp and do some writing with my free time, how does that sound? Good I hope. I'm almost done with the next chapter to my Wanting Love story, so maybe I'll be able to update that soon as well. So leave me a review telling me how much you liked, disliked, hated, whatever you think, about this chapter. And once again, I am so sorry cyberdemon. Happy belated 18th birthday!!!!!!!!!!! And I would also like to say thanks to those of you who have stuck with me through all the waiting. So...thanks.  
  
Peace Out,  
  
Michiko 


	22. Trouble

_A/N: I cant even apologize enough…so I'm not gonna try. But I am gonna thank cyberdemon, because once again, he has motivated me to get off my lazy butt and do some writing. Actually, I've been having so large personal problems, that's why I haven't been updating…but I'm not gonna bore you with that. So, without further ado…onto the long awaited chapter!_

_D__isclaimer: If I owned Zoids, I'd be rich…._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Van awoke silently as the birds that had nested in the tree began to chirp. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he waited for them to adjust. As he was about to move he realized that something was lying on his chest. When he looked down he saw a mass of blonde hair. He smiled as he rubbed Fiona's back.

It had been a long night for Van. All of the shouts and gunshots had kept both him and Fiona from sleeping. At some point in time Van had managed to lull Fiona to sleep and soon after fallen into a fit-full slumber himself. Looking down, he removed a stray strand of hair from Fiona's pale face. He noticed her eyes were squeezed shut as if she was suffering from a large amount of pain.

Leaning in closer he noticed small tears running down her cheeks. He was about to brush them away when she suddenly sat up and began to scream loudly.

"NO! I WONT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE HIM AWAY!" Fiona screamed as she thrashed around wildly. Van quickly grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Fiona, please, stop, it's alright." Van said to her calmly in hopes that it would stop her nightmare. As suddenly as it had all began, it was quiet once again. Van could feel that she was still crying though, he could feel her tears through his shirt. "Fiona are you alright."

Fiona looked up and Van's face with her cheeks shinning of her freshly cried tears. "It was awful Van….I saw it…all of it…when they…when they…" She began to cry all over again.

Van took a pretty good guess as to what had happened in her nightmare, but questioned her on it anyway. "When they what?"

"When they killed you." Bingo. Van had been right in his guess. Leaning down he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Its ok Fiona, no one's going to kill me. I think Darkness has retreated for now, lets go outside for some fresh air. There's a small balcony a little ways up the tree that's hidden from sight." Van said sweetly as he grabbed Fiona's hand, pulling her in the direction of the wood plank stairs.

"Van, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Fiona warned as they approached the stairs. A bad feeling had made itself comfortable in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't worry Fiona, I'll protect you if anything goes wrong. Which I doubt it will." Van said reassuringly as he lifted Fiona onto the first wooden plank. Fiona, trusting Van's word began to climb until she reached the top. Pushing open the small-hinged door she crawled out onto a small balcony. Standing up she realized, just as Van had said that it was completely hidden by the trees huge branches. Noticing this the feeling in her stomach started to disappear.

Fiona looked around in wonder at the tree around her.

"I wouldn't suggest looking down. I think I'd be better for the both of us if you didn't know how high up we are." Van advised as he stood beside her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her close to him. "See, I told you it'd be safe." He whispered softly into her ear.

"That's why I trusted what you said." Fiona stated as she lay her head on his chest. Even the peaceful moments that they shared such as this were still able to be shattered by passing thoughts. Reaching down, Van placed his hand under Fiona's chin and lifted her face to eye level.

"Fiona, you know that I love you right?" Van asked with a straight face. Fiona became worried.

"Yes Van, and you know I love you very much as well, correct." Fiona replied as she waited for his answer.

"Yes. Then you understand that I'm going to go back to town." Van said as he watched Fiona's face for any signs of emotion.

"Yes, I understand." Her answer was short and quiet. She remembered that Maria was still back in the town, probably taken hostage by now. "But you must promise me you wont leave till darkness, when you wont be spotted. I don't want to take the risk of loosing you. But I know the importance in getting your sister."

Van shook his head in understanding and softly kissed Fiona on the lips. "I love you…and don't forget that…no matter what happens."

Fiona placed a finger on Van's lips. "Nothings going to happen." With that she returned his kiss. And they stayed that way. Kissing as if Van was never coming back.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Darkness really did love pain…especially when he was inflicting it on other people.

"You know it's a shame to have to cut such a pretty face. Why don't you make it easier on yourself and tell me where they are." Darkness said in a fake sweet voice as he leaned in close to Maria's face.

"Never." Maria said as she spit on his face.

"Then you leave me no choice." He said calmly as he wiped the spit from his face and pulled out a knife. Maria felt the pain as he began to cut slowly down her face.

'_Please hurry Van.' _She thought as she tried to block out the pain. Suddenly it stopped. Opening her eyes she saw someone running towards them.

"Master." A servant said as he looked at Darkness. "We've found them sir."

"Very good…very very good." Darkness sneered as he laughed manically dropping the knife at Maria's feet and leaving her hanging. "Don't worry dear, I'll be back to deal with you when I'm done finishing off your brother and his girlfriend."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fiona was reluctant to let go of Van as the sun began to set. Van leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead before he made his way back onto the main level of the small tree house. Fiona was left alone in the dimming light as she leaned against the railing.

It was impossible for anyone to see through these trees, right? That was what Fiona thought. That was until Fiona heard a shot fire and felt pain in her arm. She screamed as she clutched her arm and staggered to the opening. She had to warn Van. But it was too late, by the time she had climbed down with her bad arm and everything Van had already been sedated and was unconscious on the floor.

Fiona cried out and tried to make her way too him, but Darkness stood in her way.

"Come now Fiona, this little game of hide and seek has long expired. Blaire awaits your presence." Darkness said as he offered his hand to her.

Seeing no way out, Fiona reluctantly took his hand and could only remember hearing his horrible laugh before she returned to the familiar word of darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&

_WHOO! I was on a role! I finished this chapter all in one sitting! I'm so proud of myself….it's a little sucky cause I'm really rusty at writing…because I haven't done it in a long time…obviously! Hopefully…if all goes well…I might even be able to have another chapter up really really soon! If you left me a review I'd be really nice…cause I really like reviews. You people are so good to me. Thank you very much for sticking with me…._

_Luv Ya'll_

_Michiko_


	23. Happy Ending? I think not

A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! Well I thought "since I have another day off of school, I'll update for all these fine people." So here I am to present you with an update. Thanks again for being so patient. Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own zoids…I wish I did…

& &))!

Fiona awoke to the sound of a high-pitched scream as she felt the cold floor underneath her. She moved slowly, placing her hands on the cement to lift herself up. Suddenly she sat straight up as she realized exactly where she was and where the screaming was coming from.

She grabbed her head as she began to shake violently. It was just a bad dream, a terrible dream. This couldn't be happening? Turning to the right, hung against the wall, she realized the screaming was Maria. Afraid to see what the screaming was about, Fiona slowly took a look at the wall to the left of her.

No sound escaped her lips as she saw the love of her life, bleeding profusely onto the very cement she sat on a mere ten feet away. She fought the urge to vomit as she looked at this limp form.

"VAN! You must fight the white light. We need you! Zi needs you! Fiona needs you!" Maria said as the tears raced down her cheeks, fearful of her brother dying.

Maria looked over to see Fiona staring in shock at the sight of her brother hanging limply, his bonds the only thing keeping him up. Fiona tried standing and touched the very wall Van was chained to, supporting her weak knees. Using all of her strength she began to inch closer to Van, praying to the gods of Zi he was alive.

As soon as she was in reaching distance, she saw Van raise his head slowly. His hair blended with the dark color of his blood. His face was pale and accented by the blood on his face.

"Fiona," he said weakly as he saw her standing near him. Fiona raised her right hand to touch his face. His eyes widened in fear, "No!"

Fiona quickly took back her hand. "Why Van, I want to help you? Please, I don't want to see you suffer like this, not because of me." Fiona's tears grew larger and flowed faster.

"Cunning till the very end I see Flyheight," A dark voice filled the small room with intensity as Fiona quickly turned to face the person she knew would be there.

"I wont let you kill her," Van said as he spat out blood. "Especially not through me."

Fiona felt her knees give out as she let go of the wall and collapsed once again to the floor. "I…I don't understand…" Fiona whispered.

"His blood has been infected with highly poisonous toxin. It's a shame you just didn't touch him and die. Would've been much more peaceful. I was feeling rather generous when I thought of it." Blaire said with a sinister smile plastered across his face. "All you had to do was touch him."

Fiona looked at the ground, comprehending what he has said, and how his plan was to work. Looking up, she noticed the dark shadow that stood behind Blaire. Fiona's eyes widened as she saw a glint of metal.

Maria screamed as Blaire fell to the ground in a heap of mass. Dead of course. "That was easier then I thought it would be," Darkness said as he discarded the knife next to Blaire's corpse.

Reaching forward, he pulled Fiona to her feet by her throat. "It was quite the hunt to find you princess, but I shall be well rewarded when I bring you to my master."

Suddenly the room exploded with the sound of gunshots firing along the corridor. Suddenly a familiar shadow was in the doorway, pistol in hand. "Put her down right now."

"Irvine!" Maria said as she recognized the familiar mercenary from the few visits he had made to their home with Van and Fiona.

"Bingo. Put her down or I'll shot you." Irvine said as he pointed his gun to Darkness's back, which faced him.

Darkness, thinking quickly, placed Fiona back on her feet, turning to face Irvine, raised his hands in defeat.

"Now that's a good boy," Irvine said. Just as he began to walk foreword however, Darkness quickly retracted a smoke bomb from his belt setting it off, filling the small room instantly. As the smoke cleared, Darkness was gone.

"Fiona, are you alright?" Irvine asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, go free Maria, and call help for Van, he's been infected with a poison, you must find the antidote." Fiona said as she felt her breath deepen as once again, for the umpteenth million time, she blacked out.

)&)!&!)&!(&!(

Van felt the cotton sheets around his body as he returned to the world of the living. Looking over, he spotted Fiona sleeping in the chair closest to his bed. Looking at the corner, he saw Irvine standing there.

"Hey buddy how ya feeling?" Irvine asked quietly as he came closer to the bed.

"Alright." Van said with a small smile as he tried to sit up.

"You've been out for almost a week now. Took the doctors forever to come up with an antidote, but they say you should be fine in a matter of days, that is after your wounds heal." Irvine filled Van in on everything that had happened.

Fiona stirred as she awoke. "Hey baby," Van said sweetly as Fiona quickly sat up.

"Van! I'm so glad you're alright." Fiona said as she jumped up to hug him, tears filling her eyes.

"Everything's going to be alright now, I promise. I'm here, and I'm never going to leave." Van said as he lifted Fiona's chin and gently kissed her on the lips. Irvine smiled as he left the room, leaving the two to talk.

"Irvine!"

Irvine turned after hearing the familiar voice of Moonbay behind him. "How's Van?"

"He's fine, like always, but don't disturb him, its Fiona's time now," Irvine said with a sly smile.

Moonbay laughed as she caught up to him, "Wanna get something to eat? You must be starving?"

"Sounds Good." Irvine said as he and Moonbay continued to the cafeteria.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dark plots of the forest shielded Darkness well as he made his way to the small house in the center of the woods. If his training had been better, he'd have disappeared with Fiona in hand. His boss wasn't going to like this.

Darkness placed his hand on the knob, and opened the door to the small cottage.

"Did you bring her?" A dark voice asked, shielded from view.

"I'm sorry master, they found us, and I barely managed to escape with my life," Darkness said as he bowed in deep regret.

"Its alright, my plan will be set in motion soon, until then, continue you're training."

"Yes Master," Darkness said as he disappeared, leaving the room as it was before he arrived.

"You will be mine Fiona Alisi Lynette, and the future will be written, just as it was prophesized"

The dark laughter filled the empty room as the sun began to rise over the woods, keeping the secrets of the hidden cottage away until they would be shown to the world.

)&&)&$!$!$!)!(&!)(

THE END! Holy crap! I can't believe I finished it. But you people all know I wouldn't leave ya hanging like that, don't ya? Of course there's going to be a sequel. But that's it for this part of the story. Thanks to all of you who've stuck with me this whole time! Leave me a nice review people to commemorate this story! I'll get on writing the squeal as soon as I can! I love you all dearly!

With Much Love,

Michiko

Oh, and I created something on myspace, a group for me I guess you could say. So if you've got myspace and wanna check me out, and join my group or even become my friend, check me out here

http/groups.

If that doesnt work (which i'm not sure it will) Search for groups, then advanced search, then click Other and Type in Sanity Stealing Lawn Gnome (or just Sanity Stealing) and it should work, if it doesnt, then email me. -


End file.
